Stars of the Toushin
by TouGod
Summary: ON HOLD PENDING REWRITE. Ranma finds out about his heritage and finds his way to his destiny. By doing so, he changes the fate of an entire galaxy. Ranma & Star Wars.
1. Ch 1 Forcefull Discoveries

I don't own Ranma or Star Wars, no matter how much I'd like to, I don't.

I got a lot of reviews, a couple really helpful. Just to warn everyone, it's going to take a little while for me to get into the Star Wars galaxy. I have to set up where Ranma's coming from. Also, it's going to be awhile between updates. I've just started spring semester at college and I'm going to be busy.

Here is the revised Chapter 1.

**Forceful Discoveries**

Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo Dojo, as it seems he's done almost every night since he arrived. He always went there to think, usually about how much farther his life has sunk into the crapper. This night was no different. Except that he was more beat up than usual, courtesy of Akane and her damn mallet. As well as Ryoga, Kuno, Kuno's crazy sister, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, and Happosai. But mainly Akane. After all, he was her personal punching bag. Whenever she got angry, jealous, or frustrated she would always take it out on him. After all, he never fought back, so that meant that it was okay. As if. Ha!

Anyway, all he had done to deserve all this was to have given some new girl some directions to a certain store. Akane had seen this and immediately thought that he was cheating on her with this slut and smacked him with her mallet; all the while screaming at him as loud as possible. Her screaming caught the attention of Ryoga, who just had to punish Ranma for cheating on Akane and making her upset. When they started fighting Akane yelled at him to 'stop picking on poor Ryoga' and smacked him again. During this Shampoo showed up on her 'Bicycle of Doom', landing on Ranma of course. He made such a soft landing. With her arrival, Akane's jealousy showed up as well. Not long after Shampoo got there Mousse showed up and immediately grabbed onto who he thought was 'his' Shampoo. Unfortunately, he grabbed Ryoga. While Ryoga pounded on Mousse, Ranma used this chance to catch a quick breather. However it wasn't to last as Kuno showed up on the scene, his sister not far behind. They're arrival set off both Ryoga and Mousse, who remembered about Ranma. Then to make things even worse, Happosai showed up after a successful panty raid. However, just as he was jumping over the fight, a human projectile in the form of Mousse shot from the fight by a hard uppercut from Ranma. They collided in mid-air, causing Happosai to lose his entire batch of womanly goods. After pounding on Mousse for hitting him, Happosai jumped into the fight in order to get at Ranma, as well as grope the girls. Ukyo was the last to show up, she having been chasing Happosai. Sometime during the fight, Ranma had changed into a girl. She ended the fight with a massive Hiryuu Shoten Ha.

As Ranma looked at the stars and thought about his life here, he couldn't help but wonder if it was worth it. The chaos, the fights, the fiancées, the fights, the rivals, the pain, the fear; and most of all, the fights. Was it worth it? Did he want to continue this hell he called life? As he felt himself grow angry and depressed he realized what was happening and stopped before things got worse. He went into a meditative state and started to relax. He did this every night. It was the only way he could go through everything that he had and still be sane, without ending up like Ryoga. It brought him a sense of peace and control. Plus, every time he did this he could feel his power grow.

Ranma has never been what you would call normal, but there was something that he had never told anyone. That there seemed to be a power of some kind that only he could feel. A power that surrounded everything, yet at the same time, was everything. He knew he wasn't insane. Yet, he also knew that it wasn't because of stress, he'd felt it all his life. It had always talked to him when he meditated, especially ever since he visited a Tibetan Monastery. They had taught him many things, but what had helped him the most were the meditation techniques. To an eleven year old, they brought a sense of peace and hope. They also brought about a small voice that when he listened, told him of a 'force' that could do many miraculous things. At times, it would show him what would happen before it would happen. Lately he had been feeling an impulse to do something, but what he couldn't tell.

Tonight the feeling was stronger than usual. He shook off the feeling and started his exercises. Not one's normal exercises, but exercises for his control over the 'force'. He had discovered seven years ago that he could make things move just by concentrating on the 'force' and raising his hand. Tonight, as all other nights for the last seven years, he practiced. He would concentrate on a loose rock, lift it, and make it do different things. Tonight he would try making figure eights. As he started doing his exercises, he noticed a tingling sensation run through his hand. When he started paying attention to the tingling sensation, he noticed that impulse to do something come back with a vengeance. Suddenly, he knew what to do. He concentrated on the force and then on the rock, trying to send as much force at it as possible. Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot from his hand and destroyed the rock. He sat there for a while, stunned. A whole new realm of possibilities had just opened up to him.

"Whoa!"

As he sat on the roof in wonder, he never had a clue as to the changes his life was going to go through very, very soon. Certain events had already been set in motion. Events that would lead to either the salvation or the destruction of an entire civilization. Events such as two Jedi being sent to resolve a trade dispute on a planet called Naboo.

Things were about to get a lot more complicated, very fast, and very painfully.

**Author's Notes:  
**I need ideas for a female human's name and for a new type of metal. Also, I have a trying to decide three things. You can vote on them and I'll see what I can do.

1. Who should Ranma end up with? I'm not going to do Akane, Ukyo, or Shampoo. I'm not even going to consider Kodachi. Otherwise, anything goes.

2. What type of Jedi should he be? (i.e. Jedi or Sith.)

3. I'm looking for a new title for the story.

Flames will be used to light my fireplace.


	2. Ch 2 Heritage Revealed

I own nothing but my plot. There, I said it. So back off with the chainsaw wielding lawyers. I mean it, back off! HELP!!!

**Heritage Revealed**

Ranma sitting on the roof thinking isn't unusual. What he was thinking about is. He wasn't thinking about his life, or his rivals trying to kill him again, or even about Akane and her damn mallet and temper. He was thinking about the energy or 'force' that he has always felt. Something had changed. He could see it! He woke up one morning on his own (which should have clued him into something being wrong) about three months after the failed wedding, and suddenly everything was surrounded by a soft blue light. Just as he was getting used to seeing everything like that, it all disappeared. Everything was back to normal, bland and dull. Though, at times, everything would return to being surrounded by that blue light. Like right now. He looked around at everything and smiled. Even on a moonless night, he could see perfectly. Then he realized that the lights weren't going out. This made him curious, as everyday for the last two months, at what seemed random intervals; the glowing lights went on and off. Now they were staying on….. hmmm. This could pose a problem. He tried concentrating really, really hard. Slowly, the lights dimmed until they totally went out. With a sigh of relief, he relaxed. Suddenly, they turned back on.

"Ah crap."

Ranma had eventually gotten it so that he could change his sight back and forth from regular to 'force' with merely a thought. He found that ever since he started seeing the 'force', his own abilities had been greatly amplified. Now with merely a thought and a lift of his hand, he could make seven ton boulders fly effortlessly. And with only slight concentration, he could make a bolt of lightning appear and destroy the boulder, while it was still flying. Of course, he could only do so much without starting to feel severely drained. He had started meditating more often, because it brought about a sense of control as he felt his power grow. This of course brought him ridicule from the peanut gallery. His father started calling him a weak little girl, which of course Soun seconded. This had caused them both to go into a spiel about how the only thing that could save his honor was to marry Akane. This had started Akane on how she would never marry a 'sex-changing pervert'. That having been said she stormed off to her room.

"Ah, the perfect couple, Saotome," said Dumb.

"Couldn't agree more, Tendo," said Dumber. (1)

Ranma found that the best way to ignore them was to concentrate on something better. So he concentrated on his upcoming meeting with his mother. She had calmed down a lot lately. She had apologized to him for her actions. She had simply gotten a little over zealous in her wanting of grandchildren. She had contacted him a couple of days ago, wanting to meet with him at her home. Was he nervous? While he may look calm on the outside, inside he was sweating bullets. He had never been this nervous in his life. He was supposed to meet her in two hours, so he took some deep calming breaths, and headed off.

It was about two hours later that Ranma found himself standing outside a mansion that made the Kuno's mansion look like a shack. As he stood there gawking, he never noticed a woman come from behind until she was standing right next to him.

"It's even better on the inside, Ranma," Nodoka said softly.

"What... How?" asked a bewildered Ranma.

"Come with me, my son. I will tell you everything once we're inside," she said calmly.

She led Ranma by the hand into the 'house'. To call it a house is to insult it. The styling was sort of a cross of European and Japanese. It had to have been over 90,000 square feet! The grounds were very well kept; there was even a big garden. He could see lots of roses as well as vegetables. If the outside was this beautiful, he could hardly imagine what the inside looked like. As they entered the house, his eyes widened to the size of plates, the dinner type. It was very beautiful and richly decorated. It wasn't extravagantly rich, but more a refined type. But the most noticeable feature was that the walls were covered with medieval weapons. Nodoka noticed Ranma staring at the weapons.

"I see you have noticed our collection," she said.

"Our collection?"

"Yes, Ranma. My great-great-great grandfather started it. He wanted to have something to remind him of his father, who died in war. His father was an English Knight who had been a favorite of the Queen. However, when she died, her nephew took over the throne. He hated our ancestor with a passion. He took this golden opportunity to get rid of our ancestor and banished him to Japan. He was found by the forces of a local warlord, who of course attacked him. They fought for a long time, long enough for the warlord to be attracted to the fight. In the end, he killed six of the warlord's best samurai. He was about to be slain by one of the warlord's men, but the warlord stopped him. He had seen the skill and battle prowess that the knight had shown, and to be frank, he was deeply impressed. He brought the knight back from the brink, and brought him into his family by marrying him to his niece. She was Saotome Takana. Our great-great-great-great grandmother. He took her name and the rest is history," she ended with a smile.

To say that Ranma was stunned is to say that the sun is sort of bright. She could see that it was going to take a while for him to digest all this, so she went to make some tea. It was about ten minutes later that he finally came out of it.

"Wow, so is this what you wanted to show me?" asked Ranma.

"No Ranma, this isn't. What I want to show you is upstairs in the attic. But first, I want to tell you something. It's very important that you keep an open mind, as what I'm going to tell you may sound crazy. Even by your standards," she told him.

"Ok, shoot."

"Alright, Ranma, to start off, Genma isn't your father," she said with a sigh.

To say that he was shocked by this news is an understatement. Genma wasn't his father. The man that had tortured him in the name of the Art… wasn't even his real father. For some reason, he immediately believed his mother, no questions asked. Well there was one question.

"How? Why?"

Ok make that two questions.

"Well, Ranma," she began. "To begin with, I loved your father very much. He was a kind and honorable man. He was also a fighter without peer. You see, he used a type of power that no one else could use. It was called…"

"The force?" Ranma answered.

"You know about it?" she asked, shocked.

"Ya, it's been sort of… well, talking to me for a couple of years now," he answered sheepishly.

"That's what he told me once. That it talked to him. I guess I'm not surprised. He told me that any children we had would have a good chance to have the same abilities that he had," she replied wistfully.

"You miss him?" asked Ranma.

"Yes Ranma, I miss him terribly. It's been about 19 years since he died. He died, ironically enough, in a plane crash. To think, the most powerful man in the world dies in a plane crash," she told him. "Anyway, he would have wanted me to move on and I would have except that I was pregnant with you. Now Ranma, I know that I apologized for how I have acted since you came back, but I have yet to apologize for allowing Genma to take you in the first place. I'd like to beg your forgiveness, my son. I had believed him when he told me that he would take good care of you, and that he'd bring you back for visits and training with me. Please forgive me for my foolishness," she asked while bowing to him.

Ranma raised her up, and said, "Its okay Mom. I forgive you. You trusted him, like I did."

"Thank you Ranma," she said while wiping a tear from her eye. "Now there is something about your father that you should know. You see, he wasn't… normal. Your father was a Jedi Master from the planet Ecorf.

With this admission, Ranma's brain did the only thing that it could. It shut down.

Author's Notes:

(1) Sorry, couldn't resist.

Now the votes are still running. I hope to have everything in order by the fourth chapter.

By the way, I'm still looking for a female human's name. She'll be his training partner.


	3. Ch 3 Conflict and Consequences

Once again, I don't own anything except the plot. This is soooo redundant.

Thanks for all the reviews. Some of them were really helpful.

The votes stand thus:

2 for Jedi, 2 for Sith, and 8 for Rouge Jedi. (I'm adding my own vote for this)

3 for Kasumi, 3 for OC (my own vote included), 1 for Nabiki, and 1 for none

I still need a good name for this fic, unless people like the current name.

And finally, I need a name for a new metal.

Okay, this is a rewrite. I got some good reviews, some telling me to use spellchecker. (I'm looking at you Lock-1 and Ice-Tea-1983) For your info, I do use spellchecker and Microsoft Word. One person told me that the end was a little rushed, so I hope that this helps.

**Conflict and Consequences**

Nodoka spent five minutes trying to get Ranma to wake up, until finally, she slapped him.

"Hey, that hurt," he exclaimed.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up," she told him.

"But did you have to slap me?" he asked frowning slightly.

"Oh don't be such a baby. Anyway, I wanted to show you your father's things," she told him with a smile.

Suddenly, their previous conversation came rushing back to him. Finding out about how his great-great-plus grandfather came to Japan. Now that he thought about it he had a question about that.

"Hey mom, if great-great-great-great grandfather was from England, why did that warlord take him in? If I remember my history right, weren't all outsiders killed on sight. No matter how well they fought?" he asked, curious

"Well, normally, yes. But according to family history, the warlord had a vision a week before the incident. In it, a warrior came from a distant land and fought against him and then for him. That vision was still fresh in his mind when he saw our ancestor fighting against his samurai. He saw him as a gift from the gods, and he didn't want to anger the gods by killing their gift," she told him while they drank tea. (1)

"Oh… well that makes some sense," he said. "So, Genma isn't my father, we are actually very wealthy, and my father was an alien," Ranma said. "What was his name?" asked Ranma.

"Well, actually Ranma, your father was human. He was just from another galaxy," she told him. "And his name was Koren Tou'shin."

"Oh, well I guess I can buy that. I've seen so many weird things already, magic curses that make you change forms with just a splash of cold water, curses that make your hair grow incredibly fast, and half-dragon princes and an eternal phoenix, among other things. A human from another galaxy being my father is actually pretty tame," he told her.

"I'm glad that you're accepting this so easily, Ranma," she said with a small smile.

"Well what can I say; my life has been very interesting. Now I believe you said something about my real father's stuff," he asked.

"Ah yes, come with me." With that, they finished their tea and got up. Ranma followed his mother up the stairs to another set of stairs that led up to the attic. The attic, amazingly, was nice and clean. Everything was well organized and labeled. Nodoka maneuvered her way through everything to the very back of the attic. There, Ranma could see, was a trunk that looked old but very advanced. It was silver in color and was about three feet in height, four feet in width, and five feet in length. There were no handles or openings at all that he could see. All he could see were a couple of buttons and a panel just big enough to fit a hand. They both walked up to it and that was when Nodoka spoke up.

"When I found out that I was pregnant with you, I called your father in Europe, were he was finding out something for me. You see he was tracking down any information on my heritage there. He had a knack for getting information out of people. Anyway, Koren told me, that if anything happened to him, to put his trunk up here in the attic and to forget it."

"But how could you get this thing up here? It doesn't look exactly light," Ranma commented.

"I was able to get it up here thanks to the technology that created it. Here let me show you," she told him as she pressed a button on the back. Suddenly the trunk started to float.

"Well that helps," Ranma said with a smile.

"Yes, indeed it does. Anyway," she said as she pressed the button again, "he told me that it was set to only open to him or someone with his blood. Unfortunately, that meant that I couldn't open it," she said with a small frown.

"But I can. After all, I am his son," Ranma said with realization.

"Yes, dear, you can," she confirmed.

"How do I open it?" he asked hesitantly.

"You put your hand on this panel here," she said pointing to the panel that he had noticed earlier.

As he put his hand on the panel, he couldn't help but wonder just what was inside the trunk. What would he find? As he was thinking about what might be in there, he felt a pinprick on his hand and then the panel turned green. With a hiss, the lid of the trunk opened and Ranma got his first look at what was inside. Inside the trunk there were books, devices which looked very advanced, more books, robes, and lots of things made out of a weird looking metal. The metal was a silver color and looked really strong. It had a weird shine to it though; he guessed that it came from wherever his father came from as he didn't know of any metals that looked like it. On top of everything, in an open case, there was a short metallic object with a button on the side. Attached to the inside of the lid, was a pad that looked like a GPS device.

As he sat there looking at all that remained of his father, his mother decided to leave him to his thoughts and went downstairs. As she got to the stairs, she turned back to Ranma, "If you want to stay for awhile longer, I'll be downstairs making lunch. Just remember Ranma, he wanted you to have all this, so it's yours to do with as you please," she told him softly.

When she got no response, she sighed and continued down the stairs. Had she stayed a bit longer, she would have heard him reply, "Ok Mom… I understand."

With sigh of his own, he started sifting through his father's stuff. He had a lot of books, that was immediately clear. The devices he didn't dare mess with, one looked like a weird gun. What drew his attention the most was the case with the metallic cylinder. He took it out of its case and looked at it very closely. He could see that it was very advanced. It had an opening at one end where, when he looked inside, he could see a crystal. Being very curious by now, he decided to push the button. Holding the device horizontally (luckily), he thumbed the button and was shocked to see a bright green bar of light appear with a small hiss. He almost dropped it in shock, thankfully he didn't, as he soon found out when it severed a near by box in half. Fortunately, there was only a couple of small things inside the box. He didn't want his mom mad at him. Brrr, she could be pretty scary when she wanted to.

He decided to check out just what it could do later, so he thumbed to button again and watched as the beam of light disappeared with another small hiss. He reverently put it back in its case. He decided to look at the books later and took out the device that looked like a GPS. There were only two buttons on it, so he pressed the top button. With a crackle, the screen came to life. However all it showed was a green screen, so he pressed the second button. With another crackle, the screen changed to show where he was and a route that he should take. He thought about it and choose to look into it later. With that decided, he pressed the on/off button again. Setting the GPS aside, he took out the robes. They were made of a material that was soft, yet at the same time tough. They ranged in color from white to off-white to brown. They looked as though they went together in layers. He reverently put them to the side and started to look through the books. He noted that a few of them were written in alien languages. But a few of them were written in English, a language that he was fluent in. No one realized just how smart he really was. He had gone all over Asia and had learned from many masters. How could he learn from them if he didn't know their language? Just because Genma didn't bother learning the language, didn't mean Ranma couldn't. The only reason that the whole Jusenkyo incident happened was because he was still learning Chinese and couldn't understand the dangers. Anyway, he decided to thumb through them to see if there was anything interesting that popped out at him. The first book he came across detailed the different tenants of the Jedi Order. It also gave what information was know on the 'Sith'. He decided to go through it another time and set it aside. The second book went into great detail on the Force. He was defiantly going to read this book later. He looked at the third book and realized that it was a journal. His dad's journal. He realized that this could give him a look at who his father was. With great excitement, he started reading.

_**Spring, Galactic Year 2045**_

_If someone is reading this, then that means that I am dead and you are my child, as only someone with my blood could open this trunk. If I never got the chance to meet you, I'm sorry. If I did, then you can skip this part. I was born on a small planet on the edge of the Republic. It's been said that this planet was created from the Force. I suppose that's why it was named Ecorf. That's force spelled backwards. It makes sense since everyone from my planet has had unnaturally high amounts of Midichlorinins. Midichlorinins are a microscopic life form living in our cells. They are what allow use to use the Force. They talk to us when we listen, giving us wisdom and knowledge. I suppose you might already know that. I have always believed that any children I conceived would be very much in touch with the Force. I know that I am. I follow the Old Code. I states that everything must be in balance. Good and evil, love and hate, truth and politics. Just kidding about that last one. But the Old Code isn't followed anymore. Not since the last war with the Sith. Now we Jedi have to be cool and collected at all time. Not that there is anything wrong with that, but we're not allowed to love. At least not just one person. We can love and cherish life, but we cannot form attachments. One cannot live without emotions. You must embrace your emotions, but don't let them control you. Anyway, you're probably wondering about the Sith, but I'll save that for another day. It's late and I'm tired. Good-night my child._

Ranma found that he had to fight back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. His father had left a piece of himself behind. He had a way to know his father, al bit it was through his journals, but it didn't matter to him. He could get to know his real father! He started reading in earnest. His father had left behind three journals in which he detailed the Jedi and Sith orders. He wrote of all his accomplishments and of his life.

There was one more book written in English that Ranma hadn't read yet. As he grabbed it, he felt through the Force that it was important. When he opened it he saw that there was a note from his father stuck inside. He took it out and opened it.

"_My child,"_ he read,_ "in this book I will teach you how to read, write, and speak Ecorven. Afterwards you will be able to read more of my books. Each time you finish a series of books, you will find a similar book to this, detailing the next language. This will continue until you finish the last book. Good luck, my child."_

As Ranma put down the note, he looked inside the book. Inside there were detailed instructions on how to read Ecorven. Skimming ahead he saw that there was a lot to the language.

"This is going to take awhile," he said. "I should get some food first," he realized.

With that, he got up and went to fill his bottomless stomach. It took awhile, but eventually he was full. He got yelled at six times by his mother for his atrocious table manners. After lunch, he went back up stairs to continue reading. This would be his ritual for the next week. Get up (he was staying with his mom), get something to eat, go up to the attic, read, go down for lunch, experiment with his father's Lightsaber (he found out its name from his father's books), go back up to the attic, read some more, go down for dinner, practice his katas outside, go to bed.

It was a week after he found his dad's trunk that the beginning of the end of his stay in Nerima happened. He had been out walking, thinking about all that he had learned, when Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo showed up.

"So Ranchan, where have you been?" asked Ukyo

"Yes. Where Airen been?" seconded Shampoo.

"Probably out with some floozy, the pervert," scoffed Akane.

"Actually, I've been staying with my Mother. She had some important things to talk to me about," Ranma admitted.

"Like what, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked him.

"Like none of your business stuff. What we talked about is between her and me," Ranma said, annoyed by their nosiness.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane screamed as she hit Ranma into LEO with her mallet.

"What did you do that for?" Ukyo yelled.

"He was being a jerk, so I smacked him," Akane replied as if there was nothing wrong with what she just did.

"Stupid Pervert-Girl. Shampoo go find Airen," Shampoo said with a glare at Akane.

"I'm with Shampoo. You really have a problem with your temper Akane," Ukyo said as they walked in the direction that Akane had hit Ranma.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY TEMPER!" Akane screamed at them. She then turned and stomped away with all the grace of a rampaging rhino.

"She stupid," Shampoo commented.

"You got that right, hon. Her mother must have dropped her on her head too many times," Ukyo agreed.

With that they started running towards where they thought they would find Ranma.

They wouldn't find him though; he had used the Force to change his trajectory towards his mother's house. Akane must have been really pissed; she set a new record for distance in the Ranma Bashing event. He landed fairly gracefully halfway to his mother's house. With a sigh he started walking home.

It took him fifteen minutes to get back home, ten more than usual because he decided to walk instead of roof-hopping like usual. When he got home, he saw that his mother was waiting for him in the living room.

"You missed lunch, dear," she said. Then she saw the bruise that was starting to form. "What happened to your face, Ranma?" she asked as she started the doting mother routine.

"I just had a close encounter of the Akane kind. Nothing more than usual," he said dismissively.

"That's it. I've had it with her abusing you. We are going over to the Tendo's and get rid of this insane engagement," she told him.

"You mean it, Mom? I won't have to put up with Akane and her Father anymore?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"Yes Ranma. You won't ever have to go back after tonight. We'll get your things and bring them back here," she replied.

"Ok, let's go," he said as he headed back to the door.

"Wait, Ranma. We have to make sure that everyone is there. We'll handle all of the engagements at once," she told him calmly.

"Ok, I guess I can wait. If you need me I'll be in the attic," he told her.

Two and half hours later found Ranma and Nodoka heading towards the Tendo home.

"Remind me just who is going to be there again," Ranma asked his mom.

"Well," Nodoka began, "the Tendos are going to be there, of course. Ukyo, Kodachi, her brother Tatawaki, the Amazons, and Happosai. Nabiki was even able to get Ryoga there."

"Ryoga? How did she manage that?" Ranma asked, shocked.

"All she said was that he was hanging around the Dojo," she told him.

"Oh, well that's cool. Hey, do you want to get there quickly?" he asked.

"Sure, Ranma," she answered.

"Well hang on then," he told her.

"What do you mean, hang on?" she asked. She found out when he picked her up and started roof-hopping.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed in shock.

"Sorry," Ranma told her.

Soon she got into it and started to laugh. What would have been a thirty minute walk became five minutes roof-hopping. Soon the Tendo Dojo came into view. They landed softly in the Tendo's front yard. As they landed, the Three Stooges decided to attack.

"Ranma, because of you I've seen hell. PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga yelled his attack phrase.

"Release the Tigress Akane and the Pigtailed Goddess from your spell, foul sorcerer!" Kuno yelled as he charged.

"Shampoo will be mine once you're dead, Saotome!" Mousse yelled as he attacked a boulder fifteen feet away from Ranma.

"STOP!" Nodoka yelled.

They all stopped in surprise as the normally calm Nodoka was getting angry. They all gulped when they saw her finger the silk wrapped bundle she carried.

"That is enough! Now will you all go inside so we can get this over with?" she said in a commanding tone of voice.

Not wanting to get her upset anymore, they all went inside quietly. Once inside they all sat down. Genma was sweating bullets, Soun was smoking his pipe, Akane was glaring at Ranma, Nabiki was counting her money, Kasumi was getting tea for everyone, and the Amazons were all looking at Ranma for different reasons. Shampoo was looking at him lovingly, Cologne was looking suspiciously at him, and Mousse was glaring at him, along with Ryoga and Kuno. Cologne knew something was up. Ranma may have looked calm on the outside, but she could tell by looking at his aura that inside, he was ecstatic. She could feel that it was over. He had made a decision finally. She knew that the girls were not going to be happy. She knew from the beginning that Shampoo would never win Ranma's heart. She taught and tormented him so much because she knew that he was worthy of her knowledge. She decided to give him one last gift before they went back. It would also allow Shampoo to go home with her honor intact. Now all she had to do is to wait.

Nodoka waited till everyone had gotten their tea and started to talk.

"I had Nabiki contact you for a very specific reason," she told them. "For two years now, my son has been hounded and hassled by all of you, except you Kasumi dear. Each of you has contributed to making my son's life a mess. I shall now clean up that mess. Starting with you, Tendo-san."

"With me?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes, you. It was this insane pledge of yours and my husbands that has caused the most trouble. So, as Head of the Saotome Clan, I hereby dissolve the Saotome-Tendo engagement immediately," she told them imperiously.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! RANMA BELONGS TO ME!" Akane screamed, forgetting to put up her sweet and innocent facade.

"My son belongs to nobody, Miss Tendo," she said giving Akane a glare.

"I will not allow it!" bellowed Genma. "They must unite the schools. It's a matter of honor."

"Shut up, old man," Ranma began, "Don't preach what you don't practice. You don't have the smallest clue as to what honor is, so shut it!"

"How dare you talk to me like that? Oh, how could the gods curse me with such a worthless son?" Further complaints were silenced as Ranma flipped him into the koi pond.

"Wait a sec. Isn't Genma the Head of the Saotome Clan?" asked Nabiki.

"No, Nabiki, he isn't," Ranma answered for his mother. "Genma married into the Saotome clan. He was originally from a very small clan, Masaki if I remember right. He was chosen to marry my mother after my real father died."

"WHAT?" Everyone asked, dumbfounded.

"Genma Saotome is not my real father," Ranma confirmed.

"Finally figured it out, didn't you boy?" Happosai asked from his new perch on Ranma's head.

"You mean you knew and never told me?" Ranma asked as he smacked Happosai off.

"Of course I knew. How could I not, your auras don't match. Not to mention that you don't look anything like him. You look so much like your mother and nothing like Genma," Happosai told him.

"I'm shocked that you noticed and I didn't, Happi," Cologne told him.

"Well, I am a martial arts master," he told her with a huff, but everyone could tell he was smiling.

"Now, if I may continue," Nodoka cut in. "Ukyo, my son is not now nor has he ever been your fiancé."

"But Genma engaged him to me and stole my dowry," she said angrily.

"No dear, he engaged you to his son, Ranma Saotome. Ranma is the son of Koren Tou'shin, not Genma Saotome. Thus, he is not bound by any promises that Genma has made." she told a teary Ukyo. "Oh, and by the way Genma," she told him as she tossed some papers at him, "I'm divorcing you."

"What? Y-you can't be serious," said a newly changed back Genma.

"I'm very serious, Genma. You have shamed the Saotome name. Be glad that I don't have you commit Seppuku," she told him firmly.

"Yes, Shampoo win!" she cheered.

"You haven't won anything, Shampoo," Ranma said firmly.

"Huh? What Airen mean?" asked a very confused Shampoo.

"I will never marry you, Shampoo. I can never love you. You have treated me as nothing more than a prize to be won," Ranma told her.

"But Shampoo love Airen," she said pitifully.

"Oh, grow up Shampoo," Cologne told her.

"Great Grandmother?" Shampoo asked shocked. Cologne had never talked to her like that.

"Ranma would never be able to live the life of an Amazon male. He is too strong," she told her softly. She then turned to Ranma.

"Ranma," she started, "please forgive us. I knew from the start that you would never submit to the Amazon way. I taught you for the sheer pleasure of teaching you, not to try and get you into the tribe,"

Ranma was shocked by what he heard. She had never really tried to get him to marry Shampoo. "But what about the love pills, the reversal jewel, the potions? What about the hell you put me through?"

"I was helping my great-granddaughter try and snare your heart. I knew sub consciously that it would never work, but it was fun to try," she admitted.

"Fun? You call all the crap you put me through, fun?" Ranma asked incredulously.

"Yes and it was for a good cause. It made you a lot tougher, didn't it?" she asked him.

Looking back at his life since he came to Nerima, he could see what she was talking about. There were a lot of times that she could have tried a lot harder to get him in the tribe but didn't. She was right about him getting tougher because of what interference she created. The Bakusai Tenketsu, the cat's tongue pressure point, the false cures. All of the crap she had thrown at him had made him stronger in the end.

"Your right. It did make me tougher and stronger in the end. Thank you," he told her humbly.

"Your welcome, son-in-law," she said with a smile. "I have one last gift for you, Ranma."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," she said.

As this took place, things were happening that Ranma didn't realize. The suitors and rivals were not taking being insulted well. Well, they took all this as being insulted. Akane was the first to break.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! HE BELONGS TO ME!" she screamed.

"SHAMPOO KILL OBSTICAL! MOTHER OBSTICAL!" Shampoo yelled as she got her bonbori out.

Ukyo was the only ex-fiancé that took this turn of events well.

The rivals were no better.

"Shampoo, darling, come to me my love!" Mousse said as he hugged his 'Shampoo', which happened to be Ranma.

"Put your glasses on you idiot," Ranma told him scornfully.

"Release the Pigtailed Goddess immediately, foul sorcerer!" Kuno commanded.

"Ranma, for this new insult and making Akane angry, PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga yelled as he charged.

The resulting fight was quite impressive. All the rivals and ex-fiancés (except Ukyo) started fighting over who would marry or kill Ranma first. Everyone else just stood back and watched.

"So, Old Ghoul, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Ranma asked.

"Well, Son-in-Law how would you like to be able to control your curse?" she asked him.

"Are you serious? You're going to cure me?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"It wouldn't be a cure, son-in-law. There is no way to cure a Jusenkyo curse. I would cast a spell on you that would replace the water trigger with a mental trigger," she told him.

"Wait a sec. How come you never mentioned this before, or did it to Shampoo?" he asked suspiciously.

"Shampoo doesn't deserve the right to be able to control her curse. Her failure to win you over proves that," Cologne told him. "As for why I never mentioned it before, well, I wanted to string you along for as long as possible. I would have eventually told you as a last ditch attempt, but you preempted me by pulling this stunt."

"So… when can we do this?" Ranma asked.

"Tonight would be best, seeing as it's a full moon," she answered.

"Cool. Shall we go?" he asked her.

With a quick goodbye to his mother, they both bounded away. It would take the fighters five minutes before they realized that the person they were fighting over was gone. In that time, Ranma and Cologne had gotten to the Neko-Haten and were setting things up for the spell.

"It's a fairly simple spell. The hard part is the change of the triggers. You will be temporarily helpless. That's why I need to set up a shield spell. I can feel Shampoo and the others heading this way already," Cologne told Ranma as she circled his sitting form with a weird powder.

"Ok, do it," Ranma told her when she was finished.

Cologne started chanting in an almost forgotten language as she read from a scroll. With a wave of her hand, the shield came to life. Ranma looked up nervously. Even he could feel the battle auras of the others getting closer. He started listening in as Cologne started finishing. With a crescendo of words and a push of her hands she finished. Ranma could instantly feel the magic working. It completely immobilized him. He was suddenly grateful for Cologne's shield spell when he saw seven angry people storm into the restaurant.

"Aiyah great-grandmother, what you doing?" Shampoo asked.

"I am giving Ranma one last gift, Shampoo. If any of you interfere, you will regret it," Cologne said menacingly.

No one wanted to piss her off, so they all waited for the spell to run its course. It took ten minutes for the triggers to change. During that time, Ranma changed genders many times. Finally it was over. Ranma slumped to the ground as the magic immobilizing him wore off.

"Airen!" Shampoo yelled as she saw him fall.

"Ranma-sama!" Kodachi was right with her.

However Cologne stopped them before they could go to him. With a quick pressure point strike, they were both out cold. She then turned to the men and gave them a warning glare. After she felt that they had been sufficiently cowed, she turned back to Ranma.

"Ranma? Are you okay?" she asked.

Suddenly Ranma flipped into the air and came down smiling.

"Never better, Cologne," he replied with a large smile.

"What did you do to him, Great-Grandmother?" Shampoo asked in Chinese as she woke up.

"I gave him control of his curse, young one," Cologne replied, still in Chinese.

"YOU WHAT?" Shampoo yelled in surprise.

"Wait a sec. You mean that Ranma can now control his curse?" Ryoga asked.

"You could understand us?" Cologne asked in shock.

"I learned it during my travels," Ryoga said dismissively.

"You mean when you were lost," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Shut up Ranma or you're seriously going to get it," Ryoga growled.

"What are going to do?" Ranma asked as he shifted into his girl form, "Hit a poor, defenseless girl?"

"Humph, poor you may be but defenseless you are not," Ryoga replied. "Anyway, why did you give Ranma control of his curse and not us?" Ryoga asked as he turned back to Cologne.

"Simple," Cologne told them, "You don't deserve it."

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

"Ranma has gone through more than all of you combined. I felt it was time to give him a gift after all the crap he's had to put up with," Cologne told them.

"Well I for one am glad," Ranma said. "Anyway, I'm tired. I'm going home. Thank you honored elder, thank you for this gift."  
"My god, he has manners," Cologne said jokingly.

"Ha-ha, see ya all later," with that Ranma left.

They all turned back to Cologne, about to start launching questions.

"I'm going to bed too. It's been a long day," she told them as she pogoed up the stairs. After she left, Ryoga and the others left, leaving Shampoo and Mousse standing there. With sighs of resignation, they went up to their bedrooms and went to sleep without changing their clothes. It had been a long day indeed.

Hope this chapter cleared things up a little. And if you don't like my bashing of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, well I don't like them. So there.

Love it? Hate it? Please review, but keep in mind that flames will be used to light my incense.


	4. Ch 4 Take Off

This is the disclaimer that never ends; it goes on and on my friends. Yes this is the disclaimer that never ends; it goes on and on my friend… (SLAM). Ouchies. No not the face. Ite! Okay, I don't own anything but the plot. Happy now? Sheesh!

The votes are now closed. I love all the reviews that you people have given me. I will go on what everyone has given me and try to do well. The votes were to gauge what people tended to lean towards. I think you'll be surprised by what the results are going to be.

**Take Off**

Ranma was having a good day so far. It seemed that along with changing the trigger, the spell got rid of his water magnet problems. The only times that he got wet in the week since Cologne had cast the spell were when he wanted to get wet. Life was looking up. However, life was about to kick him in the balls very soon.

Ranma had been pouring over his father's stuff for the last two weeks. He had learned tons of stuff about languages, skills, customs, and the Force. His stamina while using the Force was building up more and more as he used it. He was putting a book away when he saw the pad that had shown a route to take. He brought it out of the trunk with a wave of his hand and turned it on. Once again it showed the same path. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to go check it out. With a quick good-bye to his mother, he was off. As he took the route, he could see that the map slowly changed. It compensated for him traveling. Ranma grinned, this was fun. With a ki and Force assisted jump, he cleared a ten story building with ease. Two hours later found Ranma in the mountains following the map. Suddenly he stopped. It led into a cave. He was a little wary; his experience with this stuff being that it was a trap. But his logic told him otherwise. It told him that he found the device in his father's trunk. His father wouldn't leave something in there that would lead to a trap. So it was a cautious Ranma that walked into the cave. As he walked he came to several forks, but with a quick glance at the map, went the right way. After a while he didn't even consult the map, as he could feel a pull coming from the Force. It was telling him where to go. He walked for what seemed like hours but was only half an hour. Then at the end of the tunnel, there was a light. He started walking quicker and soon reached the light. What he saw amazed even him. In front of him was a huge cavern. It was so big that Ranma felt that it had to be in the very core of the mountain. All around the cavern, there were pieces of machinery lying about. Some looked functional, most didn't. In the very center of the cavern there was a big ship. It looked to be the size of a large yacht. It looked very advanced, yet it had an old look to it. Maybe that look was caused by the huge tarp covering it. Jumping down to the ship, Ranma decided to take a look. With a giant pull, the tarp came off and Ranma got his first look at his father's ship.

It was sleek and very cool. It was silver in color and had a ramp-way that was currently down. It was very aerodynamic in shape (1). With his curiosity rekindled, Ranma headed up the ramp to the inside. Once inside a light scanned him and then a device said in a robotic voice, "Koren Tou'shin's son. Name, unknown. Age, approximately 18 standard years. Health, perfect. Scan complete."

"Okay, that was weird," Ranma commented with a sweat drop.

Undeterred, Ranma continued exploring. As he moved around, he accidentally brushed against a panel.

"Weapons armed," the robotic voice said as a hatch opened on the side of the ship.

Ranma frantically started pushing buttons, hoping that one would turn the weapons off.

"Weapons deactivated."

With a huge sigh of relief, Ranma sat down in the nearest chair, which happened to be the pilot's seat. Suddenly a beam of light shot up into the air in front of him. An image started to appear in the light as it started focusing. Then Ranma saw something that caused tears to come to his eyes. He realized that this was his father. He looked so much like him. His face was slightly more angular, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail instead of a pigtail like Ranma. His body was also slightly more muscular, his shoulders broader. It was with a sad smile that the image spoke.

"_If you are listening to this, then I am dead and you have found my hidden cavern, where I spent a lot of my early days on Earth. If you're wondering how a ship this big was able to get in here, I created hole into the cavern and then sealed it. I leave you my ship, to do with as you please. I just hope that one day, you will use it to travel the stars. In the chest in the back, you'll find some manuals that will teach you how to pilot the old bird and take care of her. My landing here on Earth was not the landing I had hoped for. I'm afraid that I damaged some key parts for space flight, such as the hyperdrive engine. I have already fixed a few things, but there is still much to do. However it shall have to wait as I am going to go to England to find some information for the love of my life, Nodoka Saotome. She wants me to work my magic and find her family there. It seems that one of her ancestors was an English knight. The English government won't talk to her because she's Japanese. It reminds me of some of my missions back in the Republic. Anyway, you'll find a list of the things that still need to be done in the chest. Farewell and good luck._

With that, the image sputtered and died. Ranma was left sitting there, digesting all that his father had told him. He wasted little time finding the chest and bringing it to the front. Inside he found a list and lots of manuals. He sat down and grabbed the first one. He found that while complex and a little confusing, he was slowly getting it.

Ranma was just finishing the fifth manual when his new watch's alarm went off.

"Oh shit. I gotta get back home or I'll be late," he exclaimed.

He then proceeded to run all the way back home, arriving just as his mother finished setting the table for dinner.

"Oh Ranma, I'm glad you're back," she said as she gave him a hug.

As they sat down to eat, Ranma started to tell her about all that he saw. As he finished, he saw that his mom was in deep thought.

"I can take you there to see it if you want," Ranma offered.

"No Ranma, I don't," she told him while shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I'm sure, dear. I put your father behind me long ago. To go see this recording would just serve to open old wounds. No, its better that I don't go see it," she told him with a note of finality to her voice.

"Okay Mom, if you insist," he conceded.

The rest of dinner went by without much talking, both of them caught up in their thoughts. Afterwards, Nodoka went to her room while Ranma cleaned up. While he was cleaning, Ranma was thinking of what to do. What should he do? Summer break was almost over and he wanted to work on the ship. He finally decided to work on the ship after school. He went to bed that night, thinking about all that had to be done in order to get the ship ready.

It was a week later that school started. Ranma woke up early and went to use to furo. After a nice soak, he got dressed in his 'uniform', meaning black kung fu pants, red silk shirt, and kung fu slippers. While he dressed, he decided not to play the jock anymore. He was going to have fun being smart. So it was a cheerful Ranma that went to his last year at Furiken High School.

He made it to school ten minutes early only to find Kuno there waiting.

"Hey Kuno, didn't you graduate? Or did you get held back?" Ranma asked.

"Silence knave. I need not explain myself to the likes of you." he said with a sneer. "Now I, the Blue Thunder of Furiken High, shall smite you."

"Wait a sec, Kuno. I have a question," Ranma told him.

"Very well, speak," Kuno said imperiously.

"How can thunder be blue? It's just sound," Ranma asked.

"Well…" Kuno started to say before the very rusty wheels in his head started working. He was stumped.

Ranma walked up to Kuno and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello?" he asked. "Oh well, guess I broke him." (2)

Everyone was shocked beyond belief. Ranma had beat Kuno with words instead of fists. No one had ever expected this. Not even Nabiki. It was a still cheerful Ranma that walked into class.

This happened for the two weeks. Kuno would pop up ready to strike Ranma down, Ranma would ask him a question, Kuno would go temporarily catatonic, and Ranma would walk away.

It had been six weeks since the confrontation with his ex-fiancés when life decided that Ranma had enough of a break and continued plan 'Screw Ranma's life up'. Ranma had found that quite a few of the things in his father's trunk were needed in the ship. He figured that instead of taking things over one at a time, he would just take the whole trunk with him. He was on his way out when his mother stopped him.

"Ranma? Just where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"To the ship," Ranma replied.

"With your father's trunk? Just why do you need it?" she asked skeptically.

"Quite a few of the things in here, including the books, are need in the ship," he told her.

"Oh, well then I guess that's ok," Nodoka said with a hug.

"I'll see you in a little while, Mom," he said as he left.

Ranma arrived at the cavern just as he was starting to get out of breath. That trunk was heavy! He set the trunk down inside the ship and set to work.

After Ranma set the last part into place, he closed the panel and stepped back to look at the ship as a whole. While it didn't look any different on the outside, he knew better. It was now a whole ship in perfect condition. It had taken awhile, but it was done. He desperately wanted to take it for a fly, but he figured that his mom deserved to be there for that. He had to settle for having it hover to make sure that it could fly. He had been pleasantly surprised to find that he was actually good with mechanical stuff. He gazed at the ship for a little while, admiring the complexity of it. He then realized that he needed to get home. His mom was planning a birthday party for him. It was his 18th birthday and she wanted to do something special for him. He was not going to disappoint her by being late.

When he got back to the house he didn't see any lights on, but he could feel several strong auras in the house. Being a ki master had its perks, as well as its downers. Oh well, he just had to act surprised. No biggy. As he entered, he mentally counted down, "Three, two, one." Just as he hit one, everyone jumped out of hiding. "God I'm good," he thought.

Everyone had turned out to be just Happosai, Cologne, Ukyo, Nodoka, and the few servants that work for them. He had a great time. He got many things (new clothes from his mom), but his favorite gift was from Happosai. It was the title of Grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. He was honored that Happosai would do that. Near the end of the party, Ranma got a phone call from the Tendos'. They wanted to give him something for his birthday too. He decided to humor them and go, but his mother insisted on coming along with the rest of his guests.

They were just arriving when Ranma was ambushed by Ryoga. They fought for a little bit, a spin kick here, a retaliatory side kick there, not to mention a Bakusai Tenketsu followed by a Shi Shi Hokudan. All in all a normal fight for them. They broke apart for some fresh air.

"What do you want now, Ryoga?" Ranma asked.

"I learned something new and wanted to try it out on you," Ryoga said with a smirk.

Ranma was getting some bad vibes from the Force, but ignored them because he figured he could take anything that Ryoga could dish out.

"Ok, Ryoga, bring it on," Ranma taunted as he got into a stance.

Ryoga let out a battle cry as he charged, his right fist cocked back, almost as if he was carrying something in it. Ranma was preparing to block when Ryoga suddenly sped up and lashed his left hand out, striking a pressure point that caused Ranma's mouth to open. Still using his new speed he threw something in Ranma's mouth, then struck another pressure point that caused Ranma to swallow. Everyone had been brought out by the sounds of battle, and they all saw what Ryoga did. Akane had been prepared to tell Ranma off for picking on Ryoga. Ranma dropped to his knees, feeling his whole body start to burn.

"What… What did you do to me?" Ranma asked weakly as he started to shrink. He finally stoped shrinking when he looked about four or five.

"I managed to find something very similar to the aging mushrooms, only they're permanent. My revenge is now almost complete. Now all I need to do is kill you," replied a cocky Ryoga.

"Ryoga, Ryoga, Ryoga. Haven't you heard?" Ranma asked with a sigh. "It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."

Just after saying this, Ranma jumped into action. He started off with a flying jump kick, followed by several ki and Force enhanced punches and kicks. Ryoga was shocked by the power that Ranma was using. Never had Ranma showed such strength or speed. He was practically a blur, even to his trained eyes.

"What's the matter, piggy? Too much for you to handle?" Ranma asked mockingly.

"Arrrggghhh!" Ryoga cried out inarticulacy. He started to use the speed trick he had used before. Suddenly he blurred and was about to smash chibi-Ranma's face in, when Ranma stopped his fist with his little hand. He looked as if he wasn't even trying. This started to scare Ryoga. All his life he had been relatively closed to Ranma in skill, but he always beat him in strength. Now, Ranma was showing a strength that made Ryoga's look insignificant. This truly scared Ryoga.

"Scared Ryoga?" Ranma asked. "You have no idea the shit storm you have brought against yourself."

"What are you going to do to me?" Ryoga asked while backing away.

"What I should have done all along," Ranma replied, cracking his knuckles. "Not hold back."

Ryoga never knew what hit him. Actually he did, it's just that he never saw Ranma after he charged at him. But boy did he feel it. Even the Bakusai Tenketsu training did him no good. Ranma was everywhere. It wasn't long until Ryoga had been reduced to a bloody pulp.

While the massacre was happening, the rest of the gang was watching in disbelief. All but Nodoka, as she had seen Ranma using his Force Speed before. They had never imagined that Ranma possessed such abilities. They all turned to Genma, with a questioning look to their faces.

"What?" he asked. "I never taught him how to do that."

"Of course you didn't, you baka," Ranma said as he paused from the beating. He was holding Ryoga upright so he wouldn't fall over. Of course, he was holding Ryoga fifteen feet in the air with the Force. When they all saw this, their eyes became as wide as plates, the dinner kind.

"What… How?" Akane asked in shock.

"My father left behind some journals that told me how to use a gift that I was born with, one that I hid from Genma," Ranma told them, still not letting up on the hold he had on Ryoga.

"Ranma, dear, would you please let the pig… err… young man down," Nodoka asked.

"All right Mom," Ranma replied.

Ranma decided to give Ryoga one more hit. As he was lowering Ryoga, he sent a Force Bolt at Ryoga. Ryoga light up like a Christmas tree. When Ryoga reached the ground he was unconscious and smoking. Ranma walked up to Ryoga and woke him up with a kick to the face.

"Come on, piggy. Wake up," Ranma said.

"Don't call me that," Ryoga said groggily as he woke up.

"Yeah, whatever. Now wake up." Ranma said, starting to get impatient.

With a groan Ryoga managed to stand up on shaking legs. Akane went over to help him stand, shooting chibi-Ranma a glare.

"Are you okay, Ryoga?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," he told her.

Ranma was disgusted. Akane cared more for Ryoga than she did for him. All that he had done for her, down the drain. He realized that there was nothing holding here anymore. He turned around with a sigh, he couldn't stand it here anymore. He started walking away, but not without saying one more thing.

"Akane, I hope you are happier with him then you were with me. Oh, and by the way, Ryoga is your pet pig. I have kept it a secret until now because I accidentally knocked him into the spring of drowned piglet. I've decided that, with this last show of dishonor, he doesn't deserve my silence," he told her.

"You're lying. Ryoga isn't a pervert like you," she said with a sneer.

"Oh really?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows.

Ranma then proceeded to throw a bunch of water at them with a push of the Force. Akane was soon dripping wet and holding a little black piglet. She was shocked when she saw Ryoga.

"Ryoga?" she asked. "You slept with me and saw me naked you pervert!" she yelled as she slammed him with her mallet.

Ranma then turned to Kasumi as Akane continued with giving Ryoga his punishment.

"Kasumi, don't let your family drag you down. Live your own life. They are old enough and able to take care of themselves," he told her. As he turned away, he looked back at her with a sad smile.

"I wouldn't have minded being your fiancé, Kasumi. You were the only one around here that actually showed me any kindness. You are smart, kind, and very beautiful. Goodbye everyone." Ranma turned and walked away from the only home he had known for quite some time. His mother was right behind him. She gave one last glare at those who had done so much to her son, but her gaze softened when she looked at Kasumi. The poor girl looked absolutely heartbroken. With a sad sigh, she followed her son.

It was two weeks since the incident with the mushroom and Ranma's decision to leave. He figured since there was nothing left for him on earth, he would do as his father wanted and find his future out among the stars. He had tried to get his mom to come with him, but she was adamant about staying. Ranma could still remember what she had said.

(Flashback)

"My place is here, Ranma. I have a life and friends here. I can't just abandon them to go off gallivanting among the stars," she told him.

"But I want you to come with me," Ranma told her tearfully.

"I will always be with you, Ranma. In your heart, I will be with you," she replied.

(End Flashback)

Ranma had finally gotten everything ready. All that was needed was for him to engage the engine. He went outside where his mom was waiting.

"I guess I'll never see you again," Ranma said while giving her a hug.

"Maybe we'll see each other again someday. If the Gods want us to meet again, then we will," she told him while holding him at arms length.

"Now, I want you to go and have fun, where ever you end up. Okay?" she told him.

"Okay mom. I will. But what about you?" he asked.

"Oh I'll be fine. My family has already accepted me back," she told him with a smile. "And don't worry about my safety either, I'm an accomplished swordswoman."

After Ranma was certain that she would be okay, he went back inside the cavern and set about starting everything up. He started up the engines and pointed the nose of the ship up towards the ceiling. He engaged the weapons system and blew the roof out. With a silent prayer to whatever god might be watching, he hit the gas. He was off like a rocket, zooming out into space. Nodoka watched him go with tears streaming down her face.

Once in space, Ranma crossed his fingers and engaged the hyperdrive. It took less than three seconds for it to activate, but those three seconds felt like an eternity to Ranma. Finally, he felt it activate and the stars started to stream by as he shot through the heavens to his destiny.

Authors Notes:

(1) Think of the Naboo Cruisers from Episode 1.

(2)I got this idea from "Shadow's Rebirth". A really good fic, I highly recommend it.


	5. Ch 5 Destiny Found

I don't own anything. I don't even own my car, it's my mom's.

**Destiny Found**

Ranma had been in hyperspace for two weeks when the navigation computer blew. Ranma knew that he would end up in his father's galaxy, but he no longer knew where. He used his time in hyperspace to practice and read. He figured that it would take about two months to get to his destination. Luckily, he thought ahead and packed four months worth of supplies. After two and a half months went by, he started to get nervous. The third month was coming up and he was starting to run out of food. So it was a relief when he saw a planet with civilization relatively close by. He steered the ship towards the planet and was about to enter the atmosphere when the engine died.

"Aw crap."

* * *

Yoda was dealing with a boundary issue on the planet Delphi 7, when he saw a ship crash in the mountains.

"Stay here, you must. Go see, I will, this new development," he told the diplomats. It took Yoda about two hours to find the ship. What he saw surprised even him. There was a small boy, no more than four or five, walking around swearing up a storm. He started to pick his way down the hill.

Ranma was pissed. Not only had he just crash landed on some strange world, but he had five cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a nasty cut on his forehead. He went outside to see just how bad the damage was. What he saw was bad. He knew that the ship would never fly again without some serious work. For one thing, one wing was completely torn off. The hull was missing some pretty big patches of metal, and the landing gear was a mangled wreck. He needed to work off the stress so he started walking and began saying some choice words about his predicament in several languages.

He had worked up a full head of steam when something tripped his danger sense. Whirling around, he saw a little green alien with a cane walking towards him. He looked old. Very old. But from Ranma's experience, old usually meant very powerful. So he was a little nervous when he got close. Ranma got into a defensive stance made for speed, in case he needed to get out of there fast.

"What is your name, child?" Yoda asked.

"Ranma. Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts," Ranma replied, not relaxing his stance at all. "Who are you?"

"Yoda is my name. A Jedi Master, I am," Yoda told him.

"A Jedi Master? Then you must have known my father, Koren Tou'shin," Ranma said eagerly as he relaxed.

Yoda received his second shock of the day. This child was claiming to be the son of Koren Tou'shin. Yoda remembered him all too well. They had argued on several key policies of the New Code of the Jedi Order. He was a very gifted Jedi that was for sure. Well versed in the ways of combat, he always seemed to win. By luck or by skill, Yoda couldn't tell. One could only assume that he passed on those traits to his son. Looking at the boy again he saw that he was the spitting image of Koren. What's more, he could feel the raw potential in the boy just waiting to be developed.

"I knew your father. Indeed I did. A greater fighter I have not seen," Yoda told him while he sat on a nearby rock. "Have you his skills?"

"His skills?" Ranma asked.

"Never a fight did he lose. Great skill and luck he did have," Yoda explained.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Ranma replied sheepishly. "I can also use the force pretty well," Ranma told Yoda as he thought about some of his previous battles.

Yoda was getting tired of these constant shocks to his system. A child, even if he was Koren's child, should not be able to use the Force. They just didn't have the control or the stamina. But this child just told him that he could. He decided to take the child with him to see just what he could do. He was also curious. The Force had led him to this boy for some reason. What that reason was, he did not know.

"Tell me," Yoda began, "what now do you see for you."

"I don't know. I guess I'll try to fix my ship," Ranma answered looking back at the mangled ship. "I'll have to get a job in order to pay for the parts though."

"Older you are than outwards you appear," Yoda said as he finally realized it. It would explain many things, one being why a small boy was all alone on a ship.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to a rival of mine, I went from eighteen to four. I smacked him real good for that," Ranma said with a small frown as he recalled the incident.

Yoda was even more intrigued. He simply had to bring the boy to the temple, even if for just his safety.

"Training you would like?" he asked Ranma.

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"Bring you back to the Jedi Temple, I would like. Receive training there you might," Yoda explained.

"Cool. I was hoping to follow in my father's footsteps. When do we leave?" Ranma said.

"Patience you must learn. Peace I must make before we can go," Yoda told him as he got up to leave.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked as he followed him.

"Watch, young one, and learn you will," Yoda told him as they headed up the hill.

* * *

After Yoda had settled the boundary issue, he and Ranma had left for Corusant. Yoda promised Ranma that he would send someone back for his ship. During the trip back to the Temple, Yoda tested the boy on his Force skills. What Yoda found was incredible. Ranma had the skills of a Jedi three times his current age and his stamina was impressive as well. He wasn't too knowledgeable about the Force, but he wasn't ignorant either. He had a fair bit of knowledge from the books his father left behind. The only 'bad' things about Ranma were: his real age and that he was adamant about following the Old Code. Yoda tried to dissuade Ranma from following that Code, but the boy wouldn't budge.

It took them about thirteen hours to reach Corusant. Once they arrived, Yoda took Ranma to the Jedi Temple. The other Masters had to meet him. Ranma wasn't very nervous. He had assurances from Yoda that everything would be alright and a trump card from his father if all else failed. When they got to the Council Chambers, Yoda had Ranma wait outside while he talked to the other Masters. Yoda knew that this was going to be messy, but he could feel from the Force that this boy was supposed to be trained. So it was with a sigh that the great Master Yoda went into the council chambers.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Mace Windu said when Yoda voiced his request.

"I don't know," said Syfo Dias. "We don't know anything about this boy. For all we know, it could be a trick."

"Talked to this boy I have. Sense no ulterior motive did I," Yoda told them firmly, slightly insulted that they didn't trust his judgment.

"Master Yoda," Mace began, sensing Yoda irritation, "we all must decide whether or not to accept this boy into the Jedi Order. It isn't that we don't trust your judgment, but we have to think about the effects this might have on the Order."

"Trust this boy, I do," Yoda told them stubbornly.

"Bring him in so that we may talk to him," Mace said with a sigh of resignation.

* * *

Ranma had been waiting outside for a while, leaning against the doors, when they suddenly opened, causing him to fall backwards. Looking up he could see Yoda looking down at him in amusement, and past him he could see various humanoids sitting in a circle. He quickly got to his feet and followed Yoda into the middle of the room. Yoda then left to occupy the only empty seat. Ranma could feel everyone probing him with their senses and let them see that he was no threat.

"What is your name?" questioned Syfo Dias suddenly.

"Ranma Saotome," Ranma answered.

"Why have you come to us?" Mace asked him.

"To be trained in the Jedi Order. My father was a Jedi," Ranma told them truthfully.

"Who was your father?" another Master asked.

"Koren Tou'shin," Ranma said with pride.

This caused the Masters to stop and think. This child was claiming to be the son of a missing Jedi Master. Interesting.

"Where are you from?" asked Yoda, not knowing.

"I'm from a planet called Earth," he answered.

"How old are you?" Syfo Dias asked while leaning forwards.

Ranma had known that this question was going to be asked. He decided that the truth was the best way to go.

"My body is four years old. My mind is much older," he told them with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Mace Windu. He was curious as to what the child could mean.

"Back home there is a mushroom that causes your body to revert to a younger age. I accidentally ate one," he told them.

The Masters could tell that though he was telling the truth, he wasn't telling them everything.

This changed things. If he was actually older than there was no way that he could join. He was too old. Ranma could tell that things were not going his way and decided to play his trump card.

"My father, Koren Tou'shin, was an honorable man. I share his sense of honor. I swear that if you accept me, I shall not let you down. I swear on mine and my father's soul," Ranma told them solemnly while looking each one in the eye.

The Council was in turmoil. Should they let him into the Jedi Order? They could tell that he was serious about his oath, but they still couldn't tell. Yoda could see that one more push was needed and he knew what type of push it was. Standing up, he got everyone's attention by tapping the ground with his cane.

"Resign I do, from being on the Council. Time I take, to teach my new padawan," he told everyone.

"Master Yoda, are sure about this?" Mace asked, shocked by Yoda's actions.

"Never before have I been so sure, Master Windu," he replied.

"I guess we have no choice. You may take him as your padawan learner," Mace said with a sigh.

Ranma left the room stunned. He could tell that Yoda was one of the most powerful Jedi in that room. He was shocked that he was going to learn from him. He found himself following Yoda through the halls of the temple. When they came to one room, Yoda turned to Ranma.

"This room is yours, young Ranma. Training we start tomorrow," Yoda told him as he opened the door.

Ranma walked into the room. It was a Spartan room with very little in the way of possessions. It reminded Ranma of the Buddhists monk's rooms at the various Temples they had stayed at during the ten year training journey. But this room was far more comfortable. It was medium in size and had a nice bathroom. The closet was a little big but he could deal with it. He took a peek inside and found various sizes of robes and other clothes. There was also equipment to repair things, polish for his boots, and several miscellaneous things. All in all, a very cool place to live. He turned back to Yoda and bowed.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Its great," he told him.

"Explore you may, your new home," Yoda told Ranma as he left.

* * *

Ranma took Yoda's offer and left after making sure he knew how to open his door. It would beembarrassing to not be able to get back inside. As he explored, he thought about his life and came to the realization that given the chance, he wouldn't change anything. As he was trying to come to terms with this he accidentally bumped into someone, knocking them both down. Looking over, he saw a small girl.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention," he told her as he helped her up.

"Its okay," she told him. Inside she was curious. When she had bumped into him it had been like walking into a brick wall.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ranma Saotome. What's yours?" he replied, hoping he could make a new friend.

"Krista Galanodel, pleased to meet you," she told him with a smile.

* * *

After that they were nearly inseparable. They were instantly best friends. They were opposites, yet they had many things in common and they only lived a couple doors away from each other. She was the padawan of a Jedi Healer who saw her potential in that field very early, considering that she was only two years old at the time. That training came into play many times as they grew up. When they were six, she had to set his arm when he broke it training. He still did his martial arts as well as his Jedi training. He couldn't afford to let his skills slip; he was the Grandmaster of his school after all. It was difficult at first. His body was young and weak, nothing like when he had his older body. However, his ki reserves remained their normal massive size. He had a difficult time getting his body to adapt to the massive ki running through it. All the while he was learning the way of the Jedi from Master Yoda. One of his favorite 'older' friends was a fellow padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan's Master was very cool as well. His stubborn attitude was impressive, as well as his skills with the Force. He taught Ranma a thing or two about the Force in training more than once, usually through Ranma experiencing it. For once in his life, Ranma was truly happy.

* * *

Back on Earth, things weren't going too well in the house of Tendo. Kasumi had taken Ranma's words to heart and had left to find her own path in life. This had caused Soun to whine and cry like no tomorrow. He had no one to turn to though as he had thrown Genma out shortly after Ryoga had turned Ranma into a child. Akane was always bitching about how everything was Ranma's fault. You see, the morning fights had started up again now that Ranma was no longer there to protect her. And seeing how she had let her 'skills' slip after Ranma had arrived, it wasn't long until she was defeated by Kuno. As a matter of fact, she lost her first fight to him the day after Ranma left. At first she stubbornly refused, but then her father had gotten into it after Kuno had talked to him.

"It is a matter of honor, Akane," he told her.

She had argued that it wasn't an honorable fight. Then Nabiki put her two cents in.

"But you agreed to the terms by fighting back. If you don't abide by the terms, then you will lose your honor," she said with a smirk while thinking, "What little you actually have."

You see, Nabiki blamed Akane and Ryoga for getting rid of her biggest money-making asset. She would get her revenge in whatever ways possible.

In the end, Akane had agreed to go out with Kuno. She did insist on making dinner for them however.

"With Kasumi gone, you need someone almost as good to make the food", she had told them before disappearing into the kitchen. Nabiki had immediately pulled out her cell phone while running up to her room. She had to make a very important call. Her life depended on it.

"Hello, Auntie? Can I stay with you for awhile?" she pleaded.

She had returned fifteen minutes later with her bags packed and a cab outside. Akane had poked her head outside the kitchen when she heard Nabiki dragging her bags outside.

"Where are you going, Nabiki?" she asked.

"Away from you," Nabiki had replied curtly,as she took her bags outside.

"What? Why?" Akane asked stupidly.

"I refuse to allow you to poison me with that toxic waste you call food. I called in some favors to take care of Daddy, so now I'm leaving," Nabiki told Akane as she put the last of her bags in the cab. "I'll send someone to get the rest of my things tomorrow. Good-bye, little sister."

As Nabiki's cab drove away, Akane's battle aura exploded around her.

"Ranma, this is all your fault!" she screamed.

In another galaxy, Ranma sneezed. (1)

"Bless you, Ranma," Krista said as she set his arm back in its socket after he dislocated it falling wrong.

"Thanks, Krista. Someone must be talking about me," he said as he rubbed his nose with his other arm.

"Well, that should do it," she said as she got back on her feet. Ranma looked at his arm and was impressed. She had fixed his arm better than Kasumi had ever done.

"I'm impressed, Krista. Its perfect," he told her. He then got an evil smile. "Let's go prank Obi-Wan, what do ya say?" he asked.

Krista started to smile.

"Sure, sounds like fun," she said as she helped him up.

They ran off to find Obi-Wan. About fifteen minutes later, a male scream could be heard all throughout the temple, followed by two children laughing as Obi-Wan chased them while soaking wet.

Nine years pass by quickly when you aren't paying attention. Ranma grew into quite the looker, he was even more attractive without the years of malnutrition that he had under Genma's care. He was taller than he was at the same age and he lost his patented pigtail. He now sported a loose ponytail, along with the standard Padawan braid of course. As he had kept up his Martial Arts, he had found a way early on to mix Martial Arts and his Jedi skills. He had quickly surpassed most Jedi in battle skills. His childhood friend, Krista, had quickly become a Jedi Healer like no one had seen before. She could easily use the Force to heal minor wounds and even some medium level ones as well. In a couple of years, she would be able to bring people back from the brink of death, as well as heal even life threatening wounds. Her skills were as great as Ranma's, just in a different field. She and Ranma were the perfect partners, proven on a few minor tests, as well as one or two major tests. Their skills complemented each other. He was a master of tactics and fighting, while she was a master of diplomacy and healing.

* * *

"Where could he be? If he's purposely avoiding me…"

Krista had been trying to find Ranma to tell him about Obi-Wan's latest mission, but she couldn't find him. She had tried his room, the mess hall, and the meditation center (He was there often, ever since he found that through meditation he could control the Neko-Ken. He figured that he was only about one to two months away from controlling it completely). Suddenly she knew where he was. She doubled back towards the training areas. Sure enough, when she got there, he was in the Lightsaber practice arena practicing with two Lightsabers.

Ranma was ecstatic. He had finally gotten the training arena to himself. He never was able to just kick loose, because his fellow students would get jealous or scared of him. He knew that it wasn't the Jedi way, but he knew from experience that it would happen. He could also practice what everyone else called the Dark Side. He really didn't see the difference in the sides except the intent behind them. The Jedi Order used the Force to protect and serve, sort of like the American cops back on Earth. The Sith used the Force to destroy and cause chaos, like terrorists. While he didn't want to destroy and cause chaos, he did see the usefulness of their abilities. So he had taken to training in secret to master their techniques. Currently, he was practicing with his Lightsaber. His was a double-sided Lightsaber made from Ridigium (2), a metal only found on his father's home planet. It was indestructible once tempered, and it was non-ferrous, thus not magnetic. It also acted as a lens for his Force skills, meaning that while he was using it, his Force abilities doubled in power. This had caused him some confusion at first, until he had reread his father's journals. In one passage, his father had commented how he had found that the metal on his planet was like a focus lens for a Jedi. Ranma shook his head as his thoughts wandered, he had to stay focused. He finally gave up; his mind just didn't want to listen. He was putting his Lightsaber back together when he remembered the first time he had shown his Master his addition to the basic double-sided Lightsaber design.

(Flashback)

"Master Yoda, Master Yoda, I finished my Lightsaber," a ten year old Ranma told Yoda.

"Your Lightsaber, show me. Inspect it I shall," Yoda replied.

Ranma handed Yoda his Lightsaber. It was a shiny silver with black grips. It was approximately 17" in length and was two-and-a-half inches thick. In other words, it was a monster.

"Too long you have made it. Unusable it is," Yoda had concluded.

"Wait Master, I might not be able to completely use it now, but I will when I'm a little bigger. Anyways, I'm going to still use my father's Lightsaber for most training and battles. I'll only use this if necessary," Ranma had explained to his Master.

"Besides, I added something to help with the length," Ranma said as he twisted the Lightsaber and pulled. With a slight pop, the double-sided Lightsaber became two single Lightsabers. Ranma looked to Yoda to see if he liked it.

"Impressed I am, young Padawan. Much you have learned,but much you still need to learn," Yoda had said as he turned away.

(End Flashback)

Ranma knew that, though he hadn't shown it, Yoda had been proud of him. He was putting it back in its holster on his back, a custom made holster that was made specifically for him and his Lightsaber, when his best friend came running into the chamber. Krista literally slid to a stop in front of him.

"In a hurry to tell me something, Krista?" he asked calmly as he stood and put his outer robe back on.

"Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have been called to Naboo to settle a trade dispute," she told him in a rush.

"What? So that's why he didn't meet me for lunch," Ranma said as he sat back down. "I had a really good prank ready for him too."

"Oh, don't pout," Krista said as she giggled. "Obi-Wan should be back in about two weeks. You know how spineless the Trade Federation is."

"Yeah, but I got a bad feeling about this," he told her.

She sat down next to him. "Yeah, me too. So… how about a spar?" she asked him.

"You hate sparing with me. You always lose," he told her with a smirk.

"Fine, see if I ever try to cheer you up again," she said heatedly as she stood up.

She had almost made it to the door when Ranma's voice stopped her.

"With or without Lightsabers?" he asked.

She turned back to him with a smile that brightened the room.

"With, of course."

* * *

(1) Sorry, couldn't resist.

(2) I took the liberty of using another author's metal. This metal is from "Dragon Child", at AnimeAddiction. In that fic, it's a mystical metal.

Thanks for all of your reviews, now for the bad news. I'm putting this fic on hold until I get my life back in order. I don't know how long that will be, but I will keep writing when I can. I might take "God of War" off ice, but I might not. Time will tell. Until next time, this is TouGod, signing off.

_Nunquam lamiae morde me dice._

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light my incense.


	6. Ch 6 Chosen One

I don't own anything but the plot and my characters. I got some very good reviews and decided, with all the reviews I got, not to put this story on hold. So here it is, the next chapter.

I made some minor changes. Enjoy!

**

* * *

The Chosen One **

"Come on, when are they going to get here?" complained Ranma.

Ranma was waiting. He had been waiting for the last few days. The reason for his wait was a good friend of his, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He and his master had gone out to settle a trade dispute, but were now late in coming back. Ranma had a feeling that something had happened, something bad. So he did the only thing that a thirteen year-old could do…wait.

"Hey, Ranma, we've got training in ten minutes. Don't be late," yelled Jack Dakens, a fellow Jedi-in-training.

"See ya there, Jack," Ranma yelled back as he turned to make his way back to the building. As he did, he saw a glimmer of light in the southern sky. As he looked closer, he could tell that it was a Naboo cruiser heading west. Curious, Ranma decided to ditch class and check it out. He took off in the direction he saw it go, not noticing someone following him. He saw it head towards a landing pad and looked around for a transport.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a voice from behind him.

"Ahhh!" yelled Ranma in surprise. He quickly whipped around to see Krista standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Well?" she prompted.

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked innocently.

"Don't try and act innocent, Ranma. I know you better than that. Now why are you ditching class?" Krista asked him with just a trace of a smile on her face.

"Alright, alright, you got me. I saw a Naboo cruiser and got curious. I was hoping that Obi-Wan might be back. You do realize that by following me, you ditched class yourself, right?" Ranma told her.

"Opps!"

* * *

"Learn you must to obey the rules, Ranma. Old enough you are to know this," Yoda scolded Ranma. When Ranma and Krista had gotten back, Yoda had been waiting for them. Krista had been collected by her master to be scolded as well. Right now, Ranma was being scolded while Yoda headed towards the High Council chambers. The Masters had asked him to sit in and give his council. 

"Expect more I do from someone your age," Yoda told him.

Ranma winced at that one. Yoda was right. Chronologically, Ranma was almost twenty-seven years old. He shouldn't be acting so childish.

"You're right, Master. I shall try harder," Ranma told Yoda softly.

"Do or do not, there is no try, my Padawan," Yoda said firmly. He looked at Ranma and his gaze softened at Ranma's dejected face. "Continue this we will, after the meeting," Yoda told him as they got to the door to the Council chamber.

* * *

Ranma was waiting again. He was starting to really dislike waiting. He sighed as he got into a meditative position, he could at least make the most of his time. He had been mediating for a while when his senses were almost overloaded. His eyes snapped open and looked around for what was the cause. What he saw surprised him. Instead of seeing an aged Master like he expected, Ranma saw a young boy, a couple a years younger than him, coming towards him. Ranma could sense the sadness and loneliness coming from the boy. He shook his head and, just to be sure, switched from normal to Force sight. What he saw confirmed what his senses told him. He saw an intense aura surrounding the boy that was at least three feet thick. Curious. He decided, as the Masters where still very busy, to talk to the boy and try to be friends.

* * *

Anakin was thinking about Padmè as he headed to the Council chamber where he was due to be tested. He really liked her, she was so nice and pretty. Anakin was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he wasn't alone. 

"Long day?" came a near-by voice.

"Huh?" said Anakin as he looked in the direction of the voice.

Anakin saw an older boy, about thirteen or fourteen, sitting on the ground looking at him. He had black hair that was tied in a loose ponytail and went down to mid-shoulder.

"My name is Ranma, Ranma Tou'shin. What's your name?" Ranma asked.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. I came with Qui-Gon Jinn to become a Jedi," Anakin replied.

"Well you certainly have the potential. Even a trainee like me can see that. But the real question is do you have the control?" Ranma told him.

"Control?" Anakin asked, confused.

"A Jedi is in constant control of their emotions," Ranma replied. "Some might say that this makes us drones, but I disagree. I say this makes us more rational, better able to judge situations and determine the correct action to take. Then again, I'm still learning how to be a Jedi." Ranma shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not a Jedi? You sure sound like one," Anakin commented.

Ranma smiled at this. "I happen to be the Padawan of the greatest of all Jedi, Master Yoda. He took me when it looked like I might not be accepted. Seeing as he's the oldest Jedi alive, he can do pretty much whatever he wants, as long as he follows the Code."

"What is the Code?" Anakin asked eagerly.

At this, Ranma adopted a sage like pose. "If it is the will of the Force, you shall eventually find out," he told Anakin.

"You don't know it, do you," Anakin teased.

Ranma shrugged. "I happen to follow a different Code than most Jedi," Ranma said simply.

"What do you mean?" said a curious Anakin.

"I follow the Old Code, the same Code that my father followed. Probably the main difference between the Old Code and the New Code is that followers of the Old Code are allowed to form attachments and can fall in love. I'm probably the last one who follows the Old Code. My Master and I have often disagreed on the Code, but he respects my wish to follow in my father's footsteps," Ranma told him solemnly.

"I don't have a father," Anakin told Ranma sadly.

"Huh? Are you sure? I mean, you must have had a dad," said a surprised Ranma.

"Nope," Anakin told him. "As far back as I can remember it's been just my mom and me. We were slaves back on Tattoine, but Qui-Gon came and freed me. He tried to free my mom, but Watto wouldn't allow it. I miss her."

"Hey, relax. You'll see her again one day," Ranma said as he put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Listen, close your eyes. Now listen for a small voice. What does it say?"

Anakin's brow furrowed in concentration, until his eyes shot open. "I hear something!" he exclaimed.

"What does it say?" Ranma asked.

"It says that I will see her again, but it won't be for along time. But she'll be alright!" Anakin said excitedly.

Ranma was about to say something more, but the door opened and Qui-Gon motioned for Anakin to join him. Ranma stood as well and looked to Yoda. When he had eye contact, he tried to show Yoda what he had seen in the boy. He knew he had succeeded when Yoda's eyes widened and then narrowed in thought. Just when they were about to close the door again Yoda stopped them.

"Sit with me, my apprentice shall," Yoda told them all as he motioned for Ranma to join him. Ranma quickly, but respectfully, crossed the room and sat behind Yoda. He stiffened when he heard Yoda's voice in his head.

Quiet your mind and still your mouth, my padawan. Learn much, today you will.

* * *

Ranma watched as the Council tested Anakin. He found it a little amusing that the boy kept answering correctly. He let his mind wander back to what he had heard Qui-Gon say, about Anakin being the Chosen One. Ranma could tell that Qui-Gon wanted to train Anakin, but a Jedi could only have one padawan at a time. Was he going to ditch Obi-Wan in favor of training Anakin? 

The testing went on for an hour until the final part came up. All the Masters were scanning Anakin and looking into his mind. Yoda was the first to speak up.

"How feel you?" he asked.

"Cold, sir," was Anakin's reply.

"Remember Yoda, the boy comes from a very hot planet," Syfo-Dias reminded Yoda.

"Of course, right you are, Master Dias," Yoda conceded, he then turned back to Anakin. "Afraid are you?"

"No, sir," Anakin responded.

"See through you, we can," Yoda told him.

Ranma was starting to get a little worried.

"Be mindful of your feelings," Mace warned Anakin.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother," commented another Master.

"I miss her," Anakin told him.

"Hmm, afraid to lose her, I think," Yoda said.

"No sir, I know that I'll see her again one day," Anakin said firmly.

"How do you know this?" asked Mace.

Anakin gave Ranma a smile. "Because the Force told me I would," he said softly.

This got the Masters curious. According to Qui-Gon, the boy had no knowledge of the Force before. They all turned to Ranma.

"Hehe, well while we were waiting, we got to talking. You see, even I could tell that he was sad about something. After a while we got to talking about his mother. When he told me that he missed her, I asked him to listen to the Force. That's when he first heard the Force; it told him that he'd see his mom again," Ranma explained.

"Interesting," muttered one of the Masters.

* * *

After the test, the Masters kicked everyone out of the room so they could decide. Ranma decided to use his time to go visit this 'Queen of Naboo'. He knew that he had awhile, so he didn't hurry. As he headed towards where she was staying, he wondered about what type of girl she would be. It took him almost half-an-hour to get to her apartment, as he wasn't hurrying. As he got there, he noticed the Queen's personal guard escorting an older man into the room. Ranma looked closer at him and recognized him as Senator Palpatine, from Naboo. He was said to be a good and honest man, but Ranma didn't think so. He reminded him too much of Nabiki. As far as Ranma was concerned, all politicians were snakes and not to be trusted. 

As he got to the door, he heard Palpatine tell the Queen about how he was up for the position of Supreme Chancellor, and how their current situation would provide a good sympathy vote. This surprised Ranma as he hadn't heard about Valorum being replaced. He then overheard the Queen tell Palpatine that she was going back to Naboo. That declaration was followed by suspiciously feeble protests from Palpatine. After she left, Ranma sneaked a quick peek into the room and saw Palpatine smirking. He definitely didn't trust that man.

* * *

Ranma quickly caught up to the Queen andher guard. He wanted to talk to her. As he approached he called for her to wait. She stopped and turned to meet him. 

"What is it? I have to go and pack," she told him coolly.

"A warning, your Highness. If I were you, I wouldn't put all my trust into that man. He can't be trusted," Ranma told her firmly.

"Senator Palpatine has served Naboo faithfully ever since I can remember, young man. I trust him completely," the Queen told him.

"Don't do that," Ranma said.

"Do what?" she asked, confused as to what he meant.

"We are almost the same age, so don't pull that 'young man' crap on me," he said firmly.

Queen Amidala was shocked. No one had ever talked to her like this before, except her family.

Captain Panaka butted in, "Listen, boy, you shall show respect to the Queen!"

"I don't respect fools," Ranma said as he turned away.

"You insolent little…" Panaka said as he watched Ranma walk away. He then turned back to the Queen. "Don't listen to him, your Highness. He's probably just some crazy kid."

"No, Panaka, he wasn't," Amidala said as she watched Ranma walk away.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"They don't allow crazy people into the Jedi Order," she told him softly.

"That kid was a Jedi?" Panaka asked, shocked.

"Yes, Panaka. Didn't you see his robes? They are very similar to what Obi-Wan wears. I think that he may be a Padawan," she told him.

"Oh, well in that case, he's just feeling his power. Probably had a bad dream about Palpatine and took it the wrong way," Panaka said dismissively.

"Maybe, but I don't think so," Amidala whispered as she walked away. She then remembered something she had heard about Jedi. They don't dream.

* * *

Ranma got back just in time to hear the decision. He calmed himself and took a seat behind Yoda. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin all stood in the middle of the room again. Master Windu started off. 

"The Force is very strong with this boy," he said.

"So he is to be trained?" Qui-Gon asked hopefully.

"Yes, he is. He will be initiated and trained. We have also decided that he will be your padawan once Obi-Wan has passed the trials. But this will have to wait as Queen Amidala wishes to return to Naboo," Mace told them. "Her returning will put pressure on the Trade Federation and could widen the conflict."

"This could also flush out your dark attacker," commented Syfo-Dias.

"We need you to find out the identity of this dark warrior. This maybe the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith," Mace said firmly.

"Go with you, I will. Find, we will, the answers to this mystery," Yoda said as he stood. Ranma followed his lead and stood as well.

"When you return, Obi-Wan, you will be tested for your knighthood. May the Force be with you all," Mace told them.

* * *

"But Master, he can't come. He'll just prank me the whole time," Obi-Wan complained to Qui-Gon. 

"You almost sound afraid, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon teased as they walked to where they were due to meet Yoda and Ranma.

"I'm not afraid, I'm worried," Obi-Wan said.

"Sure you are," Obi-Wan teased as they neared the landing pad.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Once they got there, Obi-Wan groaned.

"Not her too!" he said in irritation.

Sure enough, there was Krista standing next to Ranma. Her Master was talking to Yoda a little ways off, but left shortly after.

"Where's she going? Hey, you're not leaving her with us are you?" Obi-Wan asked. All she did was smile.

"Hey, Obi-Wan!" yelled Ranma.

"Huh?" said Obi-Wan as he turned.

SPLASH!

"Arghhhh!" yelled a now soaking Obi-Wan as he started chasing the two trouble-makers around the pad.

Qui-Gon just stood back and laughed until he felt a tug on his robe sleeve. He looked down and saw Anakin looking at him.

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just something that they do. Ranma pranks Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan pranks back, Krista pranks them both, they're just having fun," Qui-Gon explained.

"Oh. Master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Annie?" said Qui-Gon as he knelt to be on his level.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Anakin told him.

"Don't worry Anakin, you'll be alright. I promise," said Qui-Gon as he put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

* * *

"Okay, Ranma coming I can understand, but why are you here, Krista?" asked Obi-Wan after they had gotten into space. 

"Well, you know how well Krista and me work together?" asked Ranma.

"Krista and I, Ranma," corrected Krista.

"Whatever," said Ranma as he shrugged.

"Yeah," prompted Obi-Wan.

"Well, Yoda thought that we might need the skills of a Healer, and who's better than Krista?" said Ranma.

"Actually, there quite a few better than me, Ranma, but Yoda had me come because none of them can stand you," Krista told him.

"Anyway, who's up for some training?" asked Ranma.

"Ranma!" came from Obi-Wan and Krista.

"What?"

* * *

I know that this is sort of short, but I wanted to get something out. I may put more into this chapter later on, but I might just leave it as it is. If anyone out there reading this could draw and send me a picture of Jedi Ranma with his lightsaber, I'd appreciate it. Also, if you want to send me ideas, I might put them into my story. 


	7. Ch 7 Ranma vs Darth Maul

To start off, I own nothing but the plot and Krista. Next, I am thrilled at the response I am getting from you readers. I never thought when I started this story that so many people would like it. I know that people hate these things, so on with the story.

**

* * *

Ranma vs. Darth Maul **

"Quick, run!" shouted a guard just before he was shot down by a droid. The droid then leveled it's blaster at a young boy, but it was destroyed when its blast got deflected back at it from a lightsaber.

"Anakin, take cover!" said Qui-Gon as he helped protect Queen Amidala. Ranma deflected a blast and let out a sigh when he saw that the droid he destroyed was the last one in the immediate area. He quickly thought back to how they got there.

First off, there was the very fun trip to the planet. Well, Obi-Wan didn't have too much fun; he was busy being pranked not just by Ranma and Krista, but by Anakin too. It turns out that the kid knew some good pranks involving machines. One time, he rewired the light switch to Obi-Wan's room (They all had separate rooms since it was a big ship) and when Obi-Wan turned on the light, he got a major shock instead. His hair stood straight up for hours after that. Ranma had quite a shock when he met Jar-Jar Binks. The Gungan was quite funny, but not on purpose. He and Ranma became fast friends and they traded stories and jokes. But Ranma swore to never be around him when he was working on something. Jar-Jar was the clumsiest being Ranma had ever met, worse than Akane!

Then there was the trip to the Gungan refuge where, luckily, the real Queen Amidala convinced the Gungan leader to help. That had led to Jar-Jar being made a General in the Gungan Army. Ranma was glad for him and wished him well. The plan was for the Gungans' to divert the droid army away from the city so that the Queen and the Jedi could capture the Viceroy. Things went fine at first. They completely surprised the forces guarding the palace. They were making their way to the hanger so that Naboo fighter planes could try and take out the Droid Control Ship. That's what Ranma and the others were doing now.

As they burst into the hanger, chaos ensued.

"Anakin, take cover," Qui-Gon yelled as he couldn't protect the Queen and Anakin at the same time.

Anakin scrambled to find a safe hiding spot. He finally hoped into an empty fighter plane. He then looked behind him when he heard something whistling and beeping.

"Oh, hey R2," said Anakin.

* * *

It wasn't long until the Hanger was clear of droids. Anakin started to come out of the ship, but stopped when Qui-Gon told him to stay there. 

"But…" Anakin started to say.

"Stay there," commanded Qui-Gon.

"Come on, this way," said Padmè.

They all made their way towards a large double door, but stopped when it opened before they got there. Standing in the doorway was the dark warrior who attacked Qui-Gon on Tattoine. The Queen and her guards looked to the Jedi.

"We'll take care of this," said Qui-Gon.

"We'll take the long way. Come on," replied Padmè as she turned around.

Ranma turned to Yoda. "Master?" he inquired.

"Let them fight, we shall. A hindrance, we would be," Yoda told his Padawan.

"If you say so," said Ranma, unhappy at not helping his friends.

* * *

The fighters took off their outer robes and activated their lightsabers. Qui-Gon took the lead in the fight with the Sith, Ranma knew now that it was a Sith Warrior, with Obi-Wan lending support. They worked like a well oiled machine, never once hindering the other. The Sith was hard pressed to block and parry their blows, though he got in some good attacks as well. Ranma watched carefully, analyzing each fighter's style. Qui-Gon was smooth and graceful, like water flowing. He did tend to favor side-slashes though. Obi-Wan had a strong, semi-aggressive style. He tended to favor broad sweeps and spins. The Sith, on the other hand, had a very aggressive style. He favored spins, kicks, and parrying attacks. 

Ranma paused in his studying to look around. It would be bad for something to sneak up on them. He saw the Queen's group laid down by three destroyers. He briefly thought about helping, but then he saw a ship start to hover and head towards them. It was with a start that he realized it was the ship that Anakin was hiding in. He grinned as Anakin took out the Destroyers and headed out to space.

Ranma turned back around and found he was alone. He looked around and saw an open door. He rushed through it and found his friends still combating the Dark Jedi. Lightsabers whirled around, kicks flew, and death approached. Ranma could feel that one of the group would die this night. The area they were in was very dangerous, walkways filled the air around them, going up at least ten stories. Ranma watched with worry as they jumped around like grasshoppers on steroids, using the walkways to make their way up. However, Obi-Wan gave him a shoulder check when he had his guard down, sending him off the walkway. The Dark Jedi wasn't going alone, he pulled Qui-Gon and Obi-Won with the force, sending them falling as well. They all fell back down to the bottom floor with a dull thud that didn't sound good. However, Ranma didn't have time to go check on them as he heard noise from behind him.

Ranma whirled around, lightsaber blazing and was confronted with twenty droids, all of them with their blasters aimed at him. He smiled a mean smile as he looked at them. Time to have some fun! Ranma became a whirlwind of activity, charging forward while deflecting blaster bolts. He went through the middle first, dividing their strength and numbers while slashing them to peices with his lightsaber. Within a minute, there were no more droids and Ranma was clutching his left arm where he had been clipped by a blaster bolt. He focused on his ki and he felt the wound heal almost instantly.

He turned back to the fight in time to see the Sith throw a piece of debris at the door panel to another room with the Force. Yoda, Ranma, and Krista followed the combatants to a courtyard filled with plants and trees. The Sith jumped over a low wall, and when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan jumped over, he Force-pushed Obi-Wan away. Obi-Wan slammed against a tree and hit his head on a rock when he fell to the ground, rendering him unconscious. That left Qui-Gon to fight the Sith Warrior, and Qui-Gon was starting to tire. He slipped up ten seconds after Obi-Wan regained consciousness. He slashed too high and the Sith blocked his lightsaber up, leaving his torso wide open.

"Look out!" Krista yelled out in warning.

Qui-Gon managed to dodge a little bit out of the way of the return strike, so it penetrated his side, not his stomach.

"Noooo!" screamed Obi-Wan as he ran to his Master.

The Sith sneered as he pulled his lightsaber from the Jedi Master and allowed him to fall.

"Master, are you alright?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Does he look alright?" said Ranma as Krista set to work stabilizing Qui-Gon.

"I'm going to kill him!" growled Obi-Wan as he stood up.

"No, you're not. You are in no mood to fight. You are letting your anger control you," said Ranma as he pulled him back down.

"But I have to do something," Obi-Wan told him.

Ranma looked to Yoda, his look telling Yoda everything he needed to know.

"Stay here and tend to Qui-Gon, you shall. Help Krista heal him, we will," he told Obi-Wan.

"I'll handle horn-head," said Ranma, pointing over his shoulder to the Sith.

Krista and Obi-Wan were shocked at this announcement.

"You can't, he'll kill you," protested Obi-Wan. He turned to Yoda. "Tell him not to do it, Master Yoda," he pleaded.

"Trust Ranma you must. More than he appears to be is he," said Yoda.

"Huh?" said Obi-Wan and Krista. What didn't they know about Ranma? They had grown up together after all, so they should know just about everything about him.

* * *

Ranma got up and took off his over-robe and handed it to Krista. He calmly walked over to where the Sith was waiting for his next opponent. 

"So, they send a child to do a man's job," sneered the Sith.

"Do you have a name?" asked Ranma.

"My name is Darth Maul. It is the name of your death," he spat out.

"I am Ranma Tou'shin, Padawan to Jedi Master Yoda. For the attempted murder of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, terrorist acts against the Republic, and for just being so butt ugly, you are here by sentenced to death," Ranma said as he activated his lightsaber.

"You think you can kill me with that toy?" Darth Maul sneered.

Ranma just smiled as he deactivated the lightsaber and tossed it to Obi-Wan.

"Hang on to that for me, will ya Obi?" asked Ranma.

Ranma then held his right hand out and called upon the Force. His dual-bladed lightsaber shot off his back and slapped into his hand. He then held it out in front of him and activated it. Darth Maul actually looked impressed. They bowed to each other and got into their stances. At some unseen signal, both of them leapt at each other. Obi-Wan gawked at what he was seeing. He knew that Ranma was good, but this was unbelievable.

Ranma jumped in the air and did a flip over Darth Maul. When he landed, he immediately did a low spin kick that Darth Maul jumped over. He retaliated with a slash that Ranma parried. This continued on for a few minutes, both of them in a stalemate. Ranma dodged out of the way of a particularly fast spin-slash, which sliced a thick tree limb off a tree.

"It needed pruning anyway," commented Ranma.

When Darth Maul landed from a flip, Ranma used the Force and tugged on the ground beneath him, which caused him to stumble.

"Watch your step," said Ranma.

"Shut-up you little brat," growled Darth Maul.

"Temper, temper," admonished Ranma.

Darth Maul let out a wordless roar and charged in, lightsaber slashing, pushing Ranma to his limits and beyond. He finally managed to hit the middle of Ranma's lightsaber, but instead of cutting it in half, it stopped. He looked up, shocked. Ranma just smirked.

"Cool, ain't it?" he remarked.

Ranma back flipped away and charged up his ki. Darth Maul didn't know what to make of this glow surrounding his young opponent. Suddenly, Ranma shot forward at double his previous speed and started slashing away, sending Darth Maul on the defense. Darth Maul was starting to get desperate. Nothing he did even fazed this kid. He started to pull out all the stops. He used his anger and frustration to power himself up to match Ranma's speed and then beyond. Ranma then had to push himself farther just to keep up. Finally, they took a quick break. They both jumped back to get some room and take a quick breather.

"You know," said Ranma as he caught his breath, "you're pretty good."

"As are you," said Darth Maul, as he too caught his breath. "A pity I have to kill you."

"Don't bet on it, creep," Ranma told him.

* * *

Darth Maul had one more trick up his sleeve that he was going to try. It had to be now, as Ranma's defenses weren't up. He quickly raised his hand and violet Force lightning shot out and hit a surprised Ranma who started to scream in pain. Smoke started drifting up from Ranma's writhing form, as his robes started to burn. Ranma looked around quickly for anything to help him and saw Yoda about to pull out his lightsaber. 

"NO!" shouted Ranma as he threw off the lightning with a Force shield. "He's mine," growled Ranma as he focused the Force through his lightsaber and jumped, just as Darth Maul resumed his Force lightning. While in the air, Ranma spotted the tree limb that had been sliced off earlier in the fight and a plan formulated in his mind. He started darting around, avoiding the lightning being shot at him, trying to get in a good position. Finally he was in the right spot and he once again jumped, this time not as high as before. While in the air, he pulled on the branch and sent it flying at Darth Maul's back, just as Darth Maul was shooting off more lightning. The branch nailed Darth Maul squarely in the back and caused him to stumble. He looked up in horror as Ranma darted in and he attempted to slash Ranma in half, but Ranma just parried the strike high, spun, and sank one end of his light saber into Darth Maul's chest.

"Impossible," said Darth Maul as Ranma withdrew his lightsaber with another spin. He fell to his knees, grasping the wound, and rolled to his side and lived no more.

* * *

"Alright, you did it!" shouted Krista, as she had stabilized Qui-Gon during the fight and had patched him up as best she could. It wasn't pretty, but he'd live. 

"I don't believe it," said Obi-Wan in shock.

"Doubted you once, I did not," three guesses who said that, the first two don't count.

Krista ran up and gave Ranma a big hug after he put his lightsaber back in its holster. He grunted as her hug squeezed some of his burns.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Just a little well-done, but I'll be fine. I just feel a little weird," he told her.

"Well done, my Padawan. Most impressed, I am," Yoda said as he walked over to them.

"That was amazing, Ranma. How did you manage to beat him?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ranma just looked at Yoda and smiled as he turned back to Obi-Wan. "I was just lucky, I guess."

* * *

"So, do you think Master Qui-Gon will be alright?" asked Anakin as they headed back to Corusant. The victory celebration had been very cool. The Gungans seemed to love showing off for their once rivals. The only downer in the whole day, at least for Ranma, was finding out that Palpatine had been elected Supreme Chancellor. He always got a bad feeling around that guy. He had shown up and complimented Anakin on destroying the Control Ship before sucking up to the Queen. Anyway, now they where heading back to Corusant so that Anakin could be initiated and Obi-Wan could be tested. 

"I'm sure that he will be, Anakin," said Obi-Wan as he sat down with a glass of water.

"Healing, Master Qui-Gon, is. Krista's skill, I do not doubt," said Yoda as he watched the young people relax. "Careful, Obi-Wan, you must be."

"Huh? What do you mean, Master Yoda?" he asked as he leaned forwards to get his glass.

Suddenly, his seat slid forwards as the bolts holding it in place had been severely loosened earlier. He yelled out in shock as his hand smacked into the glass and sent it flying across the table, drenching Ranma.

"I'd be happier if my prank hadn't backfired," Ranma said as he wiped the water off his face.

"Are you alright, Ranma? You're voice sounds funny," commented Anakin.

"Yeah, and your hair is a different color now," said Krista as she looked at his now reddish-black hair. Her eyes traveled down and she noticed two bumps on his formerly flat chest.

"What the hell are those?" she shouted in surprise.

"Are those… breasts?" asked a very confused Obi-Wan.

Ranma just scratched the back of her neck.

"I guess I owe you all an explanation,"

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt that this is a good spot to end the chapter. 


	8. Ch 8 Aftermath

I don't own anything but the plot and Krista. There, now that that's over with, now I can clarify some details.

First off, Cologne didn't **cure** Ranma of his curse. All she did was change the tigger to a mental one and removed Ranma's magnetism to water. That's all, I swear.

Secondly, Ranma didn't use his Force-Lightning because to do so would tip off Yoda that he was practicing forbidden techniques. Anyway, he wasn't in that much trouble… yet.

Third, and last, for the record, it was Darth Maul's Force-Lightning that unlocked Ranma's curse again. Ranma still has partial control, and very little water magnetism, but its back. I'm sorry to the couple of people who didn't want Ranko back (By the way, I'll only use 'Ranko' when Ranma is undercover as her. Other wise, it'll be Ranma with feminine descriptions.), but overwhelming demands for her convinced me to bring her back.

Warning, mild language will be used in this chapter. Now on with the story.

**

* * *

**

Aftermath

Ranma looked around at the faces surrounding her. First was Krista. The pretty, teenage friend of Ranma had her blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Currently her face was in a shocked position after seeing him change for the first time. Next was Anakin, the young boy Qui-Gon had picked up on Tattoine who was thought to be the Chosen One; the one to bring balance to the Force. He too was shocked beyond belief. One minute he was looking at a boy with black hair, the next he was looking at a girl with dark red hair. Then there was Master Yoda, who knew about his past, so he didn't look that surprised. He just raised one eyebrow and Ranma could have sworn he saw the corners of his mouth twitch. The only one Ranma couldn't see was Obi-Wan, that being because he was currently on the floor, laughing his ass off. Ranma growled, which caught Obi-Wan's attention. He looked up, saw Ranma's scowling face, and burst out laughing again.

"Ah, shut up Obi," said an irritated Ranma.

"An explanation, you owe us all, Ranma. Cured, you said you were," Yoda told him.

"Wait, you knew all along that he could do this?" Krista asked in surprise.

"I said it was under control, not cured," muttered Ranma as she adjusted her robes. She then turned back to Krista, pointedly ignoring Obi-Wan who was still on the floor laughing. "Sorry about not telling you, but I never thought that I'd have to deal with this again. And will you shut up, Obi-Wan?" Ranma said, anger starting to show in her voice.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop. Heh, who would have thought," said Obi-Wan as he got up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Just can it, alright?" she asked as she went to get some hot water.

* * *

Ranma returned with two glasses of water, one hot, one cold. He then proceeded to tell them the story of Jusenkyo, and how he got his curse. When it was over he demonstrated it for them.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing," said Obi-Wan.

"How, by the Force, did you manage to get this? I don't know of anything like that on any planets in this galaxy," asked Krista.

"That's because I got it on my home planet… Earth," Ranma said softly.

"I've never heard of that planet," said Obi-Wan. "Is it in the Outer Rims?"

"No, it's in another galaxy. I came here after an accident," Ranma told them. Yoda looked at him curiously, but then shook his head as it was Ranma's decision.

"But you were only four years old!" Krista exclaimed.

Ranma groaned in irritation. It seems that he might have to tell them everything. He looked to Yoda, who only nodded. He sighed as he turned back to the curious group.

"It all started when I was six…"

* * *

After the detailed explanation of his life (if you don't know it, then go check it out yourself) he finally finished, closing his eyes in expectation of the resulting outburst. Instead, he felt a pair of cool arms pull him close and hug him. His eyes snapped open and looked down at Krista's head. He could see that she was crying.

"Krista, why are you crying?" he asked in confusion.

"You had to go through so much, I'm just glad that you remained you," she told him softly.

"I'm surprised that you didn't turn to the Dark side, Ranma," said Obi-Wan as he sat back, thinking about all that Ranma had told them.

"I'm sorry guys for not telling you, but I thought that I could just make a clean start. I tried to leave my past behind me, but it seems that it has caught up with me," said a slightly teary Ranma as he started to hug Krista back. He found that he actually liked hugging her.

"Show this to the Council, we must," Yoda told Ranma, an act that caused Ranma and Krista to stop hugging. Ranma's face had a look of worry on it.

"Are you sure about this, Master?" Ranma asked. "They're likely to run countless test on me."

"Not sure, am I, but show this we must," Yoda urged them.

"Ok, Master. I don't like it, but I'll show them when we get back," Ranma consented with a pout, causing the others to start laughing.

* * *

As Ranma had feared, once he had shown his now reactivated curse to the council, they had ordered that he get tested to see why it was activated. Ranma was pinched, poked, and prodded. In the end, the doctors and healers had concluded that while his body, both of them, were in perfect condition, the transformation was actually Force-based. That had surprised the hell out of Ranma. What he couldn't figure out was why it was that way. As far as he knew, the force was pretty much none existent on Earth. As Ranma left the testing facilities, muttering about quack doctors, he was mentally forming a plan to control the curse. If he could control the Neko-Ken, he could control the curse. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he almost ran over little Anakin.

"Oh, hey Anakin," Ranma said.

"Hey, Ranma. What are you doing?" asked Anakin.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Annie," Ranma told him as he stretched his back out. He had been forced to hold one very awkward position for two hours straight.

"I just came from class," said Anakin.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm really starting to dislike Doctors, stupid quacks," Ranma muttered the last part.

"But what about Krista?" asked Anakin as they started walking towards the training area.

"Krista's a Healer. There is a big difference between a doctor and a healer," Ranma pointed out to Anakin. "A doctor runs tests, prescribes medication, and is generally useless. A healer on the other hand, does just that. They heal you. Krista happens to be unique as she can actually use the Force to heal wounds in seconds, just as long as they aren't too bad. Like with Qui-Gon, she healed the wound so that he would stay alive, but she couldn't heal it completely."

Anakin was silent for awhile.

"Ranma, do you ever miss your Mom?" Anakin asked softly.

Ranma stopped in his tracks, Anakin stopping shortly after. Ranma appeared to be in deep thought.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Ranma said at last. "But I don't worry about things that I have no control over. I just cherish the few memories that I have of her."

* * *

After that, Anakin left for his next class and Ranma went for some training with the new Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. As he walked in, he never even sensed the water until it hit him.

SPLASH!

"OBI!" yelled an enraged female voice, which was followed by Obi-Wan laughing his ass off. Ranma adjusted her robes before getting a practice lightsaber off the rack, adjusting it so that it wouldn't kill him but still give him a hurting before swinging it at him. He managed to duck just in time to avoid getting a nasty shock.

"You have to do better than that, Ranma," said Ob-Wan as he Force-pulled a lightsaber from the practice rack.

"Don't worry, I will," Ranma told him as she pressed her attack. For five minutes, all they did was parry each others blades while trying to tag the other. They were in a stalemate until Ranma got an idea. She back-flipped away while Force-pulling a second lightsaber from the rack and activating it. She then charged in, calling out her technique.

"Katchu Tenshin Amiguriken Revised: Blade Dance!" she yelled before blurring. In just two seconds, Ranma tagged Obi-Wan one hundred times, Obi-Wan having managed to block half of her strikes.

Obi-Wan fell to the ground, twitching. Ranma smirked as he rose unsteadily to his feet. Stunsabers might not be deadly, but they were perfect for practice as you could adjust the level of shock you wanted to give your opponent. Ranma currently had hers at a high level of shock.

She then raised her sabers into a guarding stance.

"Again?" she asked smugly.

* * *

Time passes, as things do, and soon Ranma was celebrating his eighteenth birthday. Ranma scoffed, he had his eighteenth birthday ages ago.

"I wonder, just how many people get to celebrate their eighteenth birthday twice?" Ranma muttered as he fitted the last piece into his new lightsaber. He shook off those thoughts as he looked at his current masterpiece. It was a couple inches longer than his last one, at 20 inches long. He kept its previous thickness, but now it was completely smooth, except for the grip in the center. There were no activator buttons as Ranma had put them on the inside. Now, only someone trained in the Force could activate it. He had also changed the color of the beam. It was now an orange color, not like the blue or green of other lightsabers. It was thanks to a weird crystal he had found on a planet in the Outer Rims. It had actually saved his life.

* * *

Ranma had been searching for a Trandosion camp when his senses told him that danger was nearby. He had turned to see what was behind him when his foot slipped on a rock. A blaster bolt just barely missed his head and had actually cut off his ponytail, but missed his Padawan braid.

He had effectively taken out their camp, sending most of them to prison for their raiding of the nearby supply lines. Some of them had put up a fight, though. They could now be found six feet under. When he had been ready to go, he went back to where he had slipped. When he found the spot, he noticed that a blaster bolt had split the rock and inside there was an orange crystal.

* * *

Ranma sighed as he remembered that incident. He never liked to kill anyone, but he had no choice. It had been them or him. He sighed again as he put that incident behind him and concentrated on altering his harness to accommodate his new lightsaber. The straps that held the lightsaber needed to hold it, yet they needed to release it when he needed to take it out.

He was just finishing his harness, when he felt Krista come into his room. He smirked at how silent she was trying to be, in other words, she was trying to sneak up on him. He let her come closer before back-flipping out of his chair and landing behind her, his finger resting at the base of her neck, indicating that he could have killed her if he wanted to.

"Hey, Krista, what are you doing here?" Ranma asked as she turned around with a pout.

"I came to see why you were holed up in your room," Krista replied as she picked up a holo-pad displaying them celebrating after saving a ambassador from an assassin on Maltranish, a small but wealthy planet. They were hugging and smiling while an older man dressed in expensive clothes was behind them, a hand on each of their shoulders. She smiled as she remembered the incident. It had been their first test without their Masters with them. They were fifteen at the time and had been assigned to protect the ambassador at all times. The assassin had attempted to kill the ambassador in his sleep, but Ranma had sensed his approach and had intercepted him on the ambassador's balcony. A brief scuffle had ensued, but Ranma ended it with a pressure point, knocking the assassin out. The ambassador had promised them that if they needed anything, to just call him.

Krista then saw Ranma's new lightsaber and groaned a little.

"Not another one," said Krista as she picked it up. "What was wrong with your other one?"

"Nothing was wrong with it, but I had some new ideas to make it better. Plus Anakin gave me a couple of pointers," Ranma told her defensively as he waved his hands in front of him, warding off her anger.

Krista's annoyance left her as she watched him try to keep her from getting upset. She couldn't help but smile at Ranma's antics.

Ranma let out a sigh of relief when he saw her smile. There was almost nothing that he wouldn't do to see her smile at him. Ranma knew by now that he had feelings for Krista that went beyond simple friendship, but he didn't want to mess up what they had. Ranma was taken out of his thoughts by the Force telling him something.

"Something's about to happen," Ranma told Krista seriously.

"Huh?" Krista asked just before Ranma's communicator started beeping. Ranma detached it from his belt and brought it up to his mouth.

"Yes, Master?" he asked.

"Need you, we do. To the Council Chambers you must go. Find Krista as you go, you should," Yoda's voice told him.

"I understand, Master. I'll leave immediately." said Ranma as he put the communicator back on his belt. He then turned to Krista.

"Seeing as you're already here, shall we go?" Ranma asked as he headed towards the door.

* * *

Ranma and Krista waited for the Masters to tell them why they were there. Ranma found it suspicious that Yoda wouldn't meet his gaze, as if he was guilty or something. Krista's Master was there too. Finally, Master Windu spoke up.

"I'm glad that you got here so quickly, young Ranma," he began. "This isn't easy to say, but we need your special qualities for a mission.

* * *

Ok, good place to stop. I know many of you probably thought that I had forgotten about this story, but like most of my other stories, I only had writer's block.

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light my incense. (Sandalwood, for now.)


	9. Ch 9 Rescue Mission

I don't own anything but the plot and anything that I create.

**Warning:** Mild Swearing and Adult Situations

**Rescue Mission**

Ranma was working his frustrations out in the training hall. He was fighting a practice droid that the students at the temple used for lightsaber training; however Ranma was using his bare hands and feet. The other students watched with awe as he handed the droid its ass on a silver platter. With final cry of effort, Ranma's fist punched through the droids chest, sending the droid flying several meters across the room, finally sliding to a stop with a trail of sparks. There was silence in room, broken only by Ranma's labored breathing as he caught his breath. He stood up straight and stalked from the room, his frustration expanded a bit, but he was still a little upset. The reason for his frustration was his next mission, a mission that only he was suited for. As he stormed back to his room, his mind thought back to the meeting with the Council.

(Flashback)

"We have need of your unique qualities," said Master Windu cautiously.

"What do you mean?" asked Ranma curiously, Krista looking on.

"Several of our female Jedi have gone missing on an assignment. We need you to go and rescue them," explained Master Yuan Ti calmly.

"Why not send a Knight?" Ranma asked, confused as to his involvement.

"We have," replied Master Ioun. "We sent in two Jedi Knights; however they were no match apparently as we received a distress call from one a few days ago."

"Okay, why send me?" asked Ranma, starting to get irritated.

"The assignment that the others were on was a diplomatic mission," explained Master Windu. "A Baron has made threats on his neighbors, so we sent someone to handle the situation. However, when Tishtas didn't report back on schedule, we sent Dragona to find out what happened. Thomas was sent with her to assist her, but he was the one who sent the distress signal."

"I still don't see why you need me, a lowly Padawan," Ranma told them, trying to get to the point.

"This particular Baron is known for his love of women, he's always on the look out for new female slaves to add to his harem. Rumor has it that he kills the girls he grows bored with," said a Master whose name Ranma didn't know.

"And?" prompted Ranma.

"We need you to infiltrate his mansion and rescue Tishtas, Dragona, and Thomas; as well as any others the Baron has captive," explained Master Windu.

"How?" Ranma asked simply, resigned to this mission.

"You will need to pose as a slave girl in order to secure access to the Baron's compound," Master Windu said, waiting for Ranma's response. It was not long in coming.

Ranma was shocked into silence. They didn't actually expect him to… no, not possible.

"You've got to be kidding me," exclaimed Ranma in denial.

"Are you serious?" asked Krista in surprise. Ranma looked at her in shock; he had forgotten that she was in the room.

"Absolutely," replied Master Windu. "Ranma, your ability to hide items is essential to this plan. We need to resolve this situation and you are our best hope."

"Fine, are we done here?" snapped Ranma, annoyed that they would want to use his female form like this.

"Yes, we are. May the Force be with you," replied Master Windu.

(End Flashback)

Ranma took a deep breath before entering his room. He stopped short of the doorway as he felt something…odd. There was a disturbance in the Force, coming from somewhere far away, on a different planet. His eyes narrowed as the disturbance had the taint of the dark side. Something big was happening, but he couldn't tell what. That same dark side was clouding his senses and it was starting to piss him off royally. He shut his door and took off towards Yoda's apartment at full speed, his form blurring as he pumped his body with ki and the Force. He forwent the elevator and used the stairs, knowing that he would only be slowed down by the elevator. He had to go up over ten floors before he slid to a stop in front of Yoda's door. He could sense that Yoda was inside and he knocked urgently on the door. The door slid open with a small hiss and Yoda looked up at his apprentice.

"Help you can I?" he asked curiously.

"Didn't you feel it?" Ranma asked in shock.

Yoda's eyes narrowed as he let loose his senses, trying to feel what his Padawan had felt. His eyes flew open as he felt traces of the surge of dark energy. He immediately started hurrying to the Council Chambers where he knew the Masters were in session.

* * *

Ranma walked away from the Council Chambers as Yoda spoke to the Masters about the surge of Dark energy. He had given Yoda a summery of what he had felt and Yoda had taken that info in with him to the Masters. Ranma frowned as he realized that he had to get ready for his mission. As he walked to his room, the other apprentices quickly got out of his way. Perhaps because of the look on his face, perhaps because the rumor mill had already circulated the info of his mission, but probably the real reason was because his aura was still going at full blast. Ranma noticed this and drew his aura in with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

Krista sat in her room, getting ready for the mission. After Ranma had left, she had requested that she accompany Ranma on the mission. The Masters debated letting her go for a while before consenting. She held up the outfit that they would have to wear and winced. Ranma was not going to like this. The outfit was a harem uniform, basically just bikini tops and bottoms with see-thru material over top. Hers was a dark red color with gold trimming. She was about to head out to find Ranma when she felt a ripple in the Force. Something was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHH!" came a scream from down the hall.

"Looks like Ranma found his outfit," Krista remarked dryly.

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm doing this," muttered Ranma as they sat down in a transport ship. Ranma and Krista were in their slave outfits and Ranma had both of their lightsabers in sub-space, along with a change of clothes and extra lightsabers for the captured Jedi. Ranma's outfit has a light blue color with ruby red trimming. She brooded the whole trip, trying to find an upside to the whole situation. The only thing she could come up with was that she got to see Krista in a bikini.

The trip was over too soon for Ranma, seeing as she was dreading the whole experience. They stood up as the door hissed open and were surprised to see four guards standing there waiting for them. Ranma nodded to Krista and stepped out of the ship. She was immediately bound and blindfolded. She could hear them doing the same to Krista behind her. They were shoved into a vehicle of some sort that took off to an unknown destination. Ranma tried to pay attention to the movements of the vehicle, but it was too confusing. Instead, she spread out her senses and scanned the occupants of the vehicle. All her captures were in good health judging by their auras, and their auras were laced with lustful ki. Ranma's face got a disgusted look to it as she realized why.

Ranma felt a hand caress her face and she gave the hand a hard bite.

"Ow, you bitch!" shouted the guard that she bit. The guard gave her a solid punch to the face and Ranma pretended to be knocked out. "Pathetic. Maybe you'll last longer, eh sweetie?"

It took all Ranma's self control not to kill the man as she knew that comment was aimed at Krista.

As they got closer to their destination, Ranma felt the guard next to her check to see if she was still unconscious.

"This one is out still, sedate the other one," he ordered the guard in the back seat. Ranma heard Krista let out a muffle protest as they sedated her. Not too long after that, she felt the vehicle come to a stop and she heard the doors open. The guards hauled her and Krista out and Ranma nearly blew her cover when her guard groped her when he took her out of the vehicle. As her mind started thinking about proper ways of killing the pervert, she realized the path her mind was going and centered herself. She was walking a fine line already; she didn't want to head down the path of the dark side. The guard lifted her into a fireman's carry, coping a feel as he did so. She just grit her teeth and ignored the perverts fondling. They were carried through a building and this time she was able to remember the path the guard took. Though, as she thought about it, they would probably 'borrow' one of the Baron's ships.

"Here we go," said an older woman as Ranma 'woke up'. "Easy there dear, you might have a concussion."

"I'm okay," Ranma told her as she took in her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be slave quarters, with a laser door included. If you tried walking through that door you'd end up dead in an instant. Ranma smirked as she had ways around that particular obstacle. She stood up and looked at the woman who had helped her. She had stood up to the guards when they had tried to take advantage of her 'helpless' self. She bowed to the woman.

"Thank you for your help, but I must be going," Ranma told her before heading to the door.

"Wait, you can't leave," the woman practically shouted. "Even if you could get through the door, the Baron is on his way here. You'll never get past him and his guards."

Ranma was going to proceed anyway, but what the old woman said gave her an idea. Instead she turned back to the woman.

"How did you know that I can get past the door?" Ranma asked her as she sat down beside the woman.

"A Jedi can do what others call impossible," the woman said softly.

Ranma's body tensed up.

"What do you mean? I'm no Jedi," Ranma told her cautiously.

"The Force is strong with you, young lady. There is no possible way for you to not be a Jedi," the woman said with a smile. "Besides, you have scars that look suspiciously like lightsaber scars."

Ranma was floored. This old lady knew that she was a Jedi!

"You can't say anything," Ranma practically pleaded. "The lived of my companions depends on me."

"If my master asks, I have to tell him," said the old lady sadly.

Ranma was prevented from saying anything else by the arrival of the Baron. He looked exactly like the hologram in the briefing she had been given. He was overweight and bald. He had a dangerous look to his eyes; the look that only power can give you. His eyes roamed over her body and she didn't like the look that entered his eyes.

"Well what have we here?" he asked with an arrogant voice. "A defenseless blossom, just waiting to be…plucked."

"Where is my friend?" Ranma demanded.

"Oh, she's waiting for me to come welcome her to my humble home," sneered the Baron. He walked over to Ranma and grabbed her chin, tilting her head from side to side, as if he was appraising an animal. "Very nice. I shall certainly enjoy getting to know you."

"Don't bet on it, creep," said Ranma as she pulled her lightsaber from sub-space and turned it on. The Baron took a step back, but he stopped when Ranma leveled her lightsaber at his neck. "Strip, now."

The man glared at her as he pulled off his clothes. When he started to pull off everything, Ranma stopped him.

"Please, I don't want to see 'Little Baron'," Ranma told him. She then motioned to the guards that stood motionless just inside the doorway. "You two, come here."

Once they had gotten over to her, she deactivated her lightsaber and knocked them all out with strikes to certain pressure points. She grabbed all their weapons and keycards and looked around for the old woman. She found her cowering in a corner and pulled her out before activating the laser door.

* * *

She searched through all the cells until she found the missing Jedi and Krista. They were all separated so it took a little while until they were all accounted for.

"Ranma!" shouted Krista when she freed her. Krista ran up and gave her a hug. "I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ranma told her as she hugged her back.

"Ahem," said Thomas when the two of them didn't let go right away. When they broke apart, he continued. "Thank you for your help, but shouldn't we being trying to escape."

"Don't worry, I've got it all figured out," Ranma told him with a smirk.

* * *

"When you said that you had it all figured out, I thought you had an actual plan!" shouted Thomas as they battled the palace guards. Some guards had seen them running to the hanger and had set off the alarms. There were currently about a hundred guards between them and the hanger.

"I did, but I didn't take into account that you are a klutz!" Ranma shouted back as she deflected a blaster bolt back at a guard.

"I am not a klutz!" Thomas yelled, barely dodging out of the way of a bolt.

"Can we finish this _after_ we escape?" growled Krista as she pulled the two of them close to her.

Ranma nodded and decided to save some time. She put away her lightsaber and pulled out a simple piece of cloth. The others were shocked when she simply disappeared. Ranma stood up and started charging up her ki. She pulled her hands to her right hip and focused on not letting her ki escape. That was the hardest part of this move, keeping the ki contained. She let the ki pool between her hands for a few seconds before throwing her hands forward while crying out her move.

"SHIN MOKO TAKABISHA!"

Instead of a ball of ki, a bar of pure destruction came from her hands. The guards didn't even have time to scream before they were disintegrated. Ranma slumped to the ground, totally exhausted after using that move. She had only used that move twice before, and each time she had to spend a week recovering her lost ki. They others stood up and were shocked at the amount of damage Ranma was able to cause. They looked down at her with no small amount of awe, and a little bit of fear. However, Ranma didn't see this as she was struggling to stand up. They grabbed her and ran into the hanger bay; however most of the ships were now nothing more than scrap metal.

"Oops," muttered Ranma as she looked at what she had done. "Guess I overdid it a little."

The others just nodded, still too shocked to say anything. Most of these ships had been modified to withstand a lot of damage, but they were all destroyed by a little girl.

"Ranma, you have got to teach me how to do that," Thomas said as he helped pull her into one of the two undamaged ship while Dragona went to disable the other one.

"Sure thing, just let me sleep for a month," muttered Ranma as she started to drift off to sleep.

The five of them made it safely off the planet and back to Corusant, with Ranma sleeping the whole way there.

* * *

There, a new chapter. This was just to show what some of their missions are like. Ranma usually doesn't use his ki abilities like that, but he needed to leave and fast.

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light my incense. (Sandalwood)


	10. Update

I have decided to change things with this story, as I re-read it and didn't like what I saw. My writing style has changed and adapted from what it was originally. There will major changes in the plot, backstory, and various other things. I apologize to all those you have already read this story and loved it, but I, as the author, am displeased with this story.

Also, I haven't written much lately as I have been busy with work, but I've managed to set aside some time for writing. I will be putting "God of War" and "Stars of the Toushin" at the top of my writing list. 

Also, I am thinking of changing the title of "Stars of the Toushin" to "Tale of the Shinigami". Tell me what you think.


End file.
